


Definitely

by Layora88



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom!Peter, Confessions, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Slow Build, Smut, Spideypool - Freeform, smutt and fluff, top!wade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 05:51:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7878961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Layora88/pseuds/Layora88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter Parker meets Deadpool...Spider-Man meets Deadpool...identity reveals and love. Haha, I'm bad at summaries. This was the first story of the pair I'd ever written. <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Definitely

**Author's Note:**

> Newly updated/edited as of January 11th, 2017. Enjoy!

 

Spider-Man groaned loudly, the sounds of screams filling his ears. He was just about to swing home for the night when the harsh sounds reached his ears. Quickly, he webbed himself to the next building, following the choked sound of a woman's cry. He listened carefully as he got a little closer and discovered a woman on her knees in an alleyway, cornered by two men who were sneering and threatening her with guns. 

He cocked his head to the side and webbed himself down behind them, "Yoo-hoo, your friendly neighbourhood Spider here.” He greeted. 

Gasping in surprise the two attackers turned on their heels to face the arachnid. "Get out of here! This doesn't concern you!" They hissed at him, spitting and turning their weapons on him. 

Spider-Man put his hands up defensively, "Now now boys…I'm sure the little lady would like to make it home in one piece. Can we let her go and talk this through like civilized human beings?" He was hopeful, honestly he was, but he knew better by now. 

His spider sense was tingling, the hairs on the back of his neck standing on end. The two assailants put their backs up instantly, guns never wavering from their target. Spider-Man sighed and took a step towards them, hands still raised in the air. 

"S-Stop! Don't take another step!" One of the men had shouted and Spider-Man stood still once more, visibly he began to settle, his body tense on the inside but outwardly he tried to show that he was relaxing, just a little. 

"Listen guys…this has been a great time but-" He cut himself off as he shot webs from both of his wrists, snatching the guns from their hands instantly. 

They let out cries of shock and within seconds Spider-Man had them both bound and stuck to the alley wall in a clump of webbing. "But- I really should be going,” He said before quietly turning his attention back to the woman who was cowering in the corner of the back alley. 

She looked up at him shakily a small smile slowly spreading across her face. "Thank you," She murmured.

It was barely a whisper but he heard it clearly and smiled down at her behind his mask. "Go on, get home safe," He told her before he motioned for her to get out of there and after she scrambled to her feet and slipped hastily past him, he was left looking back towards the two men he had webbed up. 

They were quiet of course, seeing as their mouths were webbed shut. He reached into his spandex suit for the hidden pocket at his waist and pulled out his cellphone. He pressed a few buttons and spoke evenly into the phone notifying the police of what he had just done and the address. He wouldn't be sticking around to make sure they were picked up, it was far too late for that. 

Sighing deeply he pinched the bridge of his nose over the mask before his eyes caught sight of the two guns laying not far from him, still caught up in his webs. He crouched down over them, looking them over quietly before he reached out to wipe the webbing away, wrapping his slender fingers around the handle. 

It felt heavy in his hand and he reached for the other, now holding both of them between his nimble fingers. A wave of emotion flitted across his brow and he squashed it instantly, his hands curling into fists, breaking the metal without even trying. Super strength and all. He tossed the pieces to the floor and stood once again, his eyes flitting up to the rooftops above. 

Without much thought, he reached out and webbed the nearest building, swinging up into the air before he was off, swinging and running from rooftop to rooftop. His breathing was even, not even laboured as he did so. He was across town and he knew if he wanted to get home before the sun came up, he would have to hurry. 

Spider-Man sighed deeply as he finally made it to his apartment building, his body tired and muscles aching from the strain of the night. There had been two muggings and whatever was about to happen to that young woman tonight that he had managed to stop and he thanked whoever was watching over him that it hadn't been worse. He was tired and it was now early Sunday morning. 

Shifting as he clung to the fire escape by his window, he hung down and lifted the pane carefully before slipping inside his tiny New York apartment. Turning and closing the window behind him, he stared back at his reflection through the glass. His masked face staring back at him. Turning from the window with a shake of his head, he started to peel his suit from his lithe frame. 

First he removed his gloves, then his web shooters, placing them carefully on his desk. After a moment he peeled his shirt up and over his head revealing a lean but muscular torso. Sighing as the cool air caressed his slightly sweaty skin he bent at the hips and slipped his skin tight pants down before stepping out of them. 

 

He sat down at the edge of the bed, his mind drifting from one thing to another, his hands moving to rest at the edge of his mask. He pulled it off slowly before tossing it down beside him. His eyes drifted over to the mirror that stood on the other side of the room and he caught his stare and his shoulders slumped a little at his reflection. 

Staring back at him were his hazel eyes, his dark mop of brown hair sticking out in all possible directions and a nervous smile splaying across his dusty pink lips. "Hello there Peter Parker, it's been a while,” He murmured. 

His tone was teasing, shy even and he slowly let his gaze wander from himself to the various pieces of his costume strewn about his bedroom. He had been going out as Spider-Man a lot more recently, barely spending time alone with his normal self. If he could be called normal. He liked the way he felt when he was Spider-Man. He didn't show his nerdy side or shyness quite as often when he was playing his part as the city's saviour. He preferred to be Spider-Man whenever he could; Peter Parker just didn't have the courage, the determination or the mouth that Spider-Man had and it saddened him. 

He felt different in his own skin as of late and every time he stripped away that thin layer of red and blue, he felt more and more insecure of himself. Moving to his feet, Peter made his way to the bathroom adjacent to his small bedroom. He flicked on the light and steered himself clear of the mirror before turning the shower on, cranking the heat up. He waited a moment before stepping in, gritting his teeth as the sting of the water hit his backside. 

He arched away from it but did nothing to turn the temperature down. He needed this. Biting his lower lip, he set to wash his hair, running his hands through his slicked back mop before leaning back under the water. He rinsed himself with a loofa, scrubbing away the sweat that had built up under his suit. It took him only a few minutes before he was feeling better and slowly he turned off the tap and stepped out of the shower. 

Steam filled his vision, his senses dulled from the warmth that was spreading over him. He reached for his towel and began to dry himself off, making his way back to his bedroom to slip into some loose pyjama bottoms and an old t-shirt. Climbing into bed he pulled the covers around his shoulders and buried his face in his pillow. Sleep soon overtook him as the faint slivers of sunlight flitted in through his uncovered window. 

 

He slept for a few hours, his sleep was deep and so badly needed. It wasn't until almost noon that he awoke and his vision slowly began to return to him. He followed the rays of light peeking in through his window and smiled softly. It looked like a beautiful day outside. Shifting onto his side, he pulled himself up and out of bed. He stretched as his feet flexed against the carpeted floor before shrugging his shoulders a little and making his way into the kitchen. 

Pulling open his fridge he was met with a harsh reminder, he had nothing to eat and he knew there was nothing in his pantry either. His heart sank a little at this. He barely got by most days and today was no exception. He shut the fridge and sauntered over to his couch, plopping himself down into the stiff scratchy cushions. He sighed deeply and put his head in his hands for a moment, resting his elbows on his knees. 

It was pay week and he just had to get through a few more days surviving on what little he had left of his previous pay. He decided he would go out and pick up something small for himself to eat with what little money he had left. Sitting back against the couch he shrugged a bit before getting to his feet and going back into his bedroom to change. He grabbed his camera and slung it over his shoulder, letting it rest against his back comfortably. 

Then he grabbed his phone and slipped it into his jean pocket before smoothing out the wrinkles in his t-shirt . Grabbing a light sweater he draped it over his arm before making his way out of the apartment, locking the door behind him. 

He didn't know where he was going, he didn't know where his feet were going to take him today but he didn't care so long as he managed to get a bit of food into him. He found himself standing outside of a familiar coffee shop and he quietly stepped inside. The coffee aroma made his head swim and he smiled softly and stepped up to the barista to place his order. 

She smiled brightly at him and took his order, handing over a small maple flavoured coffee and a blueberry muffin. Peter adjusted his glasses as they had slid forward a bit down the bridge of his nose before reaching out and taking his coffee and muffin having paid for it already. He stepped out of line and went to add a bit of cream and sugar to his drink before going back out into the busy New York street. 

He blended in with the crowd of people flooding the streets and let his feet take him wherever they pleased. He had finished his muffin quickly having been pretty hungry and now just sipped his coffee leisurely. He had found himself in a familiar park that he used to frequent and was soon taking photos of the people skateboarding or rollerblading along one of the paths. 

Their smiles made him feel so happy and he wished for nothing more than to be a witness of a smile or a carefree expression on their faces. He snapped picture after picture of not just people but animals and the scenery around him. He was nearly done with a roll of film when he took a seat on a nearby bench, letting his camera rest against his chest. He sipped his coffee and sat back against the wooden beams of the bench. After a while he finished his drink and went to deposit it into the garbage bin across the park. 

He looked about himself quietly, noticing how the park seemed much more empty. It was a Sunday after all and he assumed many were heading home to prepare their dinners and settle in for the evening before the work week would begin. Sighing he started to make his way through the park towards the busy streets where his feet would lead him home. 

He walked quietly for a while, his head kept down as he weaved in and out of the many people that were walking along, he didn't notice when two men began tailing him. He adjusted his shoulder strap where his camera hung and shifted it to his back as it had been bumping against his chest a little too hard. He turned down a side street he knew would take him home quicker and that's when he noticed the little hairs on the back of his neck standing up. 

He frowned to himself a little and his eyes darted around, his head remaining even. Shifting uncomfortably he was suddenly struck from behind and a gasp escaped his lips as he was pushed roughly into an alley. "Hey!" He snapped, turning quickly to stare at two men who were grinning at him evilly. 

He didn't recognize them and he noted their postures. They were ready to jump him, their eyes flashing across his figure. Peter stiffened and took on a defensive stand. "Give us your camera!" One of the men snapped. 

They couldn't even be called men, they were definitely teenagers and one was now brandishing a knife. Peter tensed. He could get out of this but using his powers out of costume was a huge no no and he dreaded having to give up his only prized possession, his only source of income. 

He was a photographer for the Daily Bugle and his camera was his livelihood. "Let me go, I can't give it to you,” He told them. 

His tone was even, flat and he stared back at the two defiantly. "Listen buddy, we're taking that camera whether you like it or not,” The teen holding the knife spoke and took a threatening step towards Peter. 

Peter raised his hands defensively and without much warning the teen holding the knife lunged at him and Peter jumped back trying to stay out of reach. The other teen started in on him and Peter was forced to start a sort of dance with the two, staying just out of their reach. "Leave me alone!" Peter snapped and decided to make a break for it, but it wasn't going to happen. 

He couldn't use his powers against these two for fear of being discovered. The teen with the knife struck out at him and the knife sliced into his forearm. Peter cried out and stumbled backwards, falling to the ground before the other teen grabbed him from behind, yanking the camera over his head and running off with it. 

He didn't get very far, however, as a looming figure blocked his way. The teen looked up surprised to see someone standing over him and then the teen still holding the knife was by his side, the weapon no longer pointed in Peter’s direction. Peter sat uncomfortably on his haunches, his arm bleeding profusely from the open wound. He cradled it nervously as his eyes followed the two teens to where they now stood.

"What are you doing to that poor kid?" A man’s voice, dripping with anger, furious to see someone being bullied. 

The two teens in front of him stopped dead, the camera soon forgotten as it clanged to the floor and broke into a few pieces. Peters heart sank as his camera lay in a bundled mess on the asphalt. Frowning deeply his gaze returned to the scene before him. A man in a tight fitting red suit stood looming over the two teens, two short swords, or rather, katanas were being pointed in their general direction. Fear was running through the two angry teens and they were suddenly running past the man in red as his gaze flicked over to where Peter sat. 

He turned to grab the boys but thought better of it when he noticed the blood running down the other boys’ arm. "Uh, are you okay kid?" The red and black masked man asked and took a few steps toward Peter, sheathing his katanas behind his back. 

He crouched down in front of the boy and Peter simply groaned a bit and put his head in his hands. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just-my camera…” He muttered and motioned towards the pile of metal and exposed film as he frowned deeply. 

The masked man looked over his shoulder and grimaced beneath his mask. "Ah kid, I'm sorry. Here, let me look at your arm, you're bleeding,” The man told him. 

Peter winced as the man took his elbow and looked the cut over. "It's not too bad, but we need to stop the bleeding,” He told him. 

Peter gingerly pulled his arm away, "I'm fine really, I'll get patched up when I get home." 

The masked man cocked his head a bit and shrugged, "If you're sure, kid." 

Peter winced a bit, "I'm not a kid, you know." 

The other man smirked at this and shrugged before standing, leaning back on his heels, "As long as you're okay, I'm sorry about your camera though." 

The man rubbed the back of his neck and shrugged, "Ah, I guess I'll be going, try and stay out of trouble kid." 

Peter went to stand and looked up at the red masked man, "Thank you-uh…?" 

"Oh, it's Deadpool,” He told him. 

Peter’s eyes widened a bit and he tried to keep his surprise in check but failed miserably.He had heard of Deadpool before and he was shocked to have finally met him. He had never expected to see him out of his Spider-Man suit though. Shifting uncomfortably he took a step back, away from the masked man and Deadpool laughed at this. 

"I guess you've heard of me?” He asked. 

Peter winced and shrugged, “Yeah..." 

Deadpool sniggered a little and the change in his tone of voice was much different than what Peter had heard just moments before. It was gruff and a bit dangerous sounding. "Well, once again my reputation precedes me," He drawled and crossed his arms over his chest, puffing himself out slightly. 

Peter eyed him warily and went to pick up the pieces of his camera, wondering if there was anything he could do to save it. He quickly realized there was no hope. Sighing deeply, he turned back to look at Deadpool who was studying him quietly. Nervously Peter swallowed and reached out a hand to the masked man, "I'm Peter, Peter Parker. It’s nice to meet you, Deadpool." 

Deadpool cocked his head again and quietly reached out to shake the kid’s hand, only to snap his own hand back when Peter let out a strangled gasp, pain radiating down his arm from the wound. "Ah, I think I've got to go and get this cut bandaged. Thanks again, Deadpool," He said softly before turning on his heel and running out of the alley and disappearing into a crowd of people to make his way home. 

Deadpool remained there for a few moments in stunned silence a slight smirk on his face, "Peter Parker, eh?" 

Peter slammed his door shut, leaning back against it stiffly, reaching up to cradle his head in his hands; he was shaking a bit. "Why did I give him my name!?" He whined loudly and made his way into the bathroom, dropping his sweater on the couch as he walked by. 

Groaning loudly he pushed open the bathroom door and reached under the sink to pull out his first aid kit. Sitting back on the closed toilet seat, he opened the kit and pulled out a few things to clean his wound. It really wasn’t that bad and he knew it would heal in a few days thanks to his slight healing ability, but until then he would have to stop the bleeding and clean himself up. 

He had managed to get blood on his shirt and jeans and sighed deeply when he thought about having to do laundry again. He carefully cleaned out the wound and pressed a piece of gauze to the cut before applying tape to the edges to keep it on. When he was done he cleaned up his mess, stripping down to his boxers before he threw his clothes in the washer. Standing over the washer as it started its cycle, Peter was left thinking about what he had done. 

He had given Deadpool his name, not just his first name, but his _full name_. He groaned at the thought. His secret identity was all he had left, he couldn’t believe he had willingly given his name to a man he knew only as ‘the merc with a mouth.’ More specifically, the _Mercenary_ with a mouth. He groaned and leaned forward, cradling his head in his hands. He had heard so many stories about Deadpool and he had no idea what was true or false and he was starting to work himself up into a nervous state. 

Shaking his head, Peter made his way to his bedroom, pulling on a pair of sweats before moving to the living room and plopping himself down onto the couch. Sighing he fished for his phone and opened up the web browser. He spent a few minutes looking for the right database and within a few more, he was in. Passing the security with ease, he found what he was looking for in no time. 

Shifting uncomfortably in his seat some many minutes later he tossed his phone onto the table in front of him. He groaned loudly and pressed his fingers into his temples. Deadpool, the merc with a mouth, Wade Winston Wilson…a mercenary for hire.He was a normal human being according to his file, up until some many years ago when he was enrolled into a program Peter had never heard of called Weapon X. 

Apparently they had experimented on humans and forced out ungodly mutations in many of their subjects. Peter shuddered at the thought. There was not much detail about what mutations Wade had taken on other than the one that was mentioned over and over again. _Regeneration_. He could apparently regenerate any part of his body over and over again. He could never die. 

Shifting in his seat, Peter leaned back and rest his head on the back of the couch, his gaze shifting up to the ceiling. This man, Deadpool, Wade Wilson…he now knew Peter’s name and what’s worse? The fact that he is a mercenary for hire, a man that killed for money. The thought sickened him, stood out against all he had ever fought for and the idea of such a shady character knowing his name was enough to make him sick with worry. 

 

Deadpool grinned, settling back into the cushions of his couch, pulling his laptop across his thighs and powering it up. It took a couple of minutes but as soon as he was typing out the name in the google window, a series of hits appeared. His grin widened behind the mask, a chuckle working its way out of his throat. “Well well..what do we have here?” He asked, to no one in particular. 

He pressed his nose closer to the screen, reading as fast as he could. Only a few minutes passed him by before he was putting his computer on the table, closing the lid and reclining back, stretching his feet out against the coffee table in front of him. A smirk was teasing the corners of his lips now and he turned on the TV, flipping through the channels absentmindedly; a certain young man on his mind. 

 

Peter busied himself with work for the next few days, caught up with writing several articles for his boss who had demanded they be handed in by Friday with a photo to go along with each one. He grimaced at the thought but did not tell him that his camera was broken and instead worked tirelessly on the articles, knowing he would have to dig through his old photos for something the man hadn’t yet seen. 

The articles were all about Spider-Man of course, the ‘Menace’ as his boss referred to him as and Peter did his best to remain neutral on the subject. You see, Peter Parker took photos of Spider-Man, on a weekly basis for the paper he worked for. Writing articles and taking selfies for his boss was humiliating to say the least, but he would never give it up. If he left it for someone else to do, he risked someone finding out about his secret identity as well as horrible articles that actually would agree with his boss’ use of the word ‘Menace.’ 

Sighing deeply, Peter made his way home that afternoon. It was Friday, finally, and his articles had been submitted along with three photos he had taken a while back. He had no idea how he was going to afford a new camera and briefly thought about calling his aunt May to see if she could help him out, just this once. 

Peter made his way up the stairs of his apartment building, the elevator was out of order again so the 14 flights were time consuming to say the least. Groaning as he finally reached his floor he came upon his door, curiously bending down in front of it to survey a package that had been left. It was wrapped in brown paper with his name in big black letters across the top. 

He unlocked his door and picked up the parcel before stepping inside, dropping his bag by the door and locking it behind him. Peter hummed softly to himself, wondering if his aunt May had dropped it off for him. Curiously he looked it over before putting it on the coffee table and taking a seat on the couch, hovering over the package curiously.

He flipped open his phone and called his aunt May before he dug into the package. “Hello?” May greeted on the other end. 

Peter smiled warmly into the phone, “Hi aunt May.” 

A sigh on the other end, “Oh Peter, my darling. How are you dear?” 

Peter smiled and shifted a little in his seat, holding the phone to his ear with his shoulder as he started to undo the wrapping. “I’m alright, aunt May. Did you come by today and drop off a parcel for me?” He asked curiously. 

“Oh, no dear. I haven’t been by. You received a parcel?” She asked. 

Peter’s brow furrowed in confusion, “You didn’t? Then I wonder who this is from.” 

Aunt May chuckled softly, “Perhaps an admirer? What is it, Peter?” 

Peter chuckled and shook his head, “No, I don’t think so. I’m not sure, I’m just opening it now actually.” 

“Well go on then!” She laughed excitedly. 

Peter smiled and finished unwrapping the box, his eyes narrowing curiously as he lifted the lid. His jaw grew slack and a breath caught in his throat. “Peter? What is it?” She asked curiously. 

Peter stammered for a moment, “Uh-it’s a new camera.” 

Aunt May practically howled with glee, “Really?! And just after your camera broke! Someone’s looking out for you, Peter Parker.”

Peter’s brow furrowed and he rubbed his temple a little in confusion. He had only told aunt May about his camera being broken, who could have sent him a new one? He shook his head a little and admired it for a moment before noticing a small note taped to the inside of the box. “Mmm, aunt May…I have to go. I’ll call you back tomorrow.” 

His tone had dropped and she didn’t fail to notice. “Oh, alright Peter. Be safe and make sure you thank whoever gave you such a nice gift,” She said.

He nodded, “Mmm, I will. Goodbye aunt May. I love you.” 

She whispered her ‘I love you’s’ and Peter barely registered them as he hung up the phone, reaching out to take the note. His phone was soon forgotten on the coffee table and he carefully unfolded the piece of paper.

 

_Dear Petey-Pie,_

 

_I’m sorry this took so long. I really wanted to make sure I got the right one for you. I did some research and everyone says that this is the best one on the market. I hope you like it! I can’t wait to see more of your work in the Daily Bugle._

 

_Catch you later!_

 

_Deadpool_

 

Peter froze, his hands shaking slightly, his gaze stuck on the last word of the note. Deadpool had sent him this? Trembling a little he set the note aside and returned his gaze to the contents of the box. The camera was a DSLR and top of the line for sure and hesitantly he lifted it out of the box admiring the weight and craftsmanship. 

He bit his lower lip gently and put it back in the box, folding his hands in his lap. “I can’t possibly accept this…it’s a high end model and something I could never pay him back for. What am I going to do?” He groaned and put his head in his hands, sighing deeply. 

His gaze slowly returned to the camera and he picked it up after another few moments of contemplation. He switched it on and groaned a little as he looked at the screen instead of through a viewfinder. The image was beautiful, so much easier to see what he was taking a photo of and he enjoyed flipping through the settings quietly before something dawned on him.

“How did Deadpool know where to send this to…?” The question was whispered, barely audible and immediately Peter began looking around his tiny apartment as if it housed some insane criminal. 

Beyond exasperated he finally settled down enough to continue looking at the camera. His spider sense wasn’t going off so he knew he was safe in his apartment, but what if Deadpool was watching him from somewhere close by? He obviously knew where he lived now and that thought scared Peter more than anything. 

_A mercenary knows where I live…where Spider-Man lives…even if he doesn’t know I’m him, what’s to stop him from popping up and discovering my secret?_ He though and shook his head firmly. _I’ll just be careful, I’ll set little traps around the apartment, I’ll take my costume with me when I go out and change out there somewhere before returning home. That way if he is watching me, he’ll never suspect a thing._ He told himself.

With that thought tucked firmly in the back of his mind, Peter plugged in the camera to charge before going to change out of his work clothes and into something more casual. Once in a pair of jeans and black long sleeve shirt, he pulled a navy blue sweater over his head and grabbed his backpack. 

Humming quietly to himself, he packed his suit in the bottom of the bag along with his web shooters and a few other little things. He was going to go out and take a few photos and then patrol tonight, maybe even try and take a picture or two of himself to submit next week. Everything he’d heard about the Merc was conflicting with what he had witnessed thus far. 

He had first stood up to those teenagers that had cornered him, then he had offered to bandage up his wound and now this? Sighing softly, Peter went to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water to throw into his bag before reaching out to pick up the camera off the table. Admiring it once again in his hands, he tucked it into his backpack carefully before heading out, locking the door behind him. 

 

Deadpool sat high above the roaring mess that was New York City on one of the many rooftops he so frequently visited. Away from prying eyes he would survey the city on many occasions, looking for any excitement he could get in on. Leaning back on his hands he eyed the bag of take out next to him. The smell of chimichangas filling his nose as he reached out and opened the bag, digging one out. 

He lifted the bottom of his mask up to his nose and shoved it into his mouth, chewing quickly. “So fuckin’ hungry,” He groaned and before he knew it, he had delved into a second one. 

The voices were oddly quiet as he filled his mouth with food and suddenly he stopped, eyes narrowing as he followed the source of his distraction. “Spider-Man…” He whispered, his chimichanga almost forgotten, _almost_. 

He shoved the rest into his mouth and pulled his mask back down over his face before hauling himself up and taking off at a run across the roof. Within seconds he was leaping off and onto another roof, breathing hard as he did so. _Follow that Spider!_ His mind snapped and the boxes agreed even louder. 

Deadpool lunged across a narrow stretch between buildings and landed hard against the next roof. He breathed deeply and reached down to his side for his grappling gun, ready to finally give it a try. He’d been waiting for this day for a long time. He had come back to New York a few months ago, it had been a while since he’d been back to this city and with news of a hero keeping tabs on the populace, he had wanted to see it for himself. 

Plus, the merc jobs he was getting in town were pretty damn great. Easy and they paid well. Grinning wickedly beneath his mask, he literally jumped at the chance to see the Spider he had secretly been fangirling over for the last few years. 

Deadpool pulled the trigger and watched as the grappling hook caught the ledge of the next roof and he leaped off, swinging down into the alley where he had seen Spider-Man descend into. He landed less than gracefully and swore hard as he stumbled and rolled before springing back to his feet and taking off down the alley. 

It was dark, it was quiet and with heavy breaths Deadpool peered around the corner as he came to stand at the edge of the street, just in time to see Spider-Man disappear through a window a few stories up in a nearby office building. Swearing under his breath he took off across the dimly lit street, plastering himself against the side of a building before looking up at the window he had seen Spider-Man disappear through. 

After a few minutes he had found a way inside and kept to the shadows as much as possible. He watched as Spider-Man slowly crept through an open door and disappeared into the dark room before him. Deadpool didn’t move, he simply quirked a brow and listened quietly. He hadn’t heard anything, at first, but then came the sound of laughter and snickering. Quietly, he approached the door and peeked inside. Nothing.

Shaking his head a little in confusion he stepped inside only to notice a sliver of light peeking out from under the door at the other end of the room. But where was Spider-Man? His eyes scanned the room until he came across an open air vent. He smirked and sidled up to the door, pulling a pistol from its holster idly. He could hear chatter behind the door, laughter and chairs being scraped against the linoleum. 

There must have been five or six men inside. But why had Spider-Man come here? Then he heard it, they were talking about a shipment of cocaine and where it would go down. _So the Spider had come to get information, eh?_ He vaguely wondered if he should just end it all and go in guns blazing. 

Grinning widely, he suddenly heard the unmistakable sound of breathing behind him. He froze for only a second before he spun around, only to find a string of white webbing sticking to his face. A muffled cry escaped his lips and Spider-Man placed a hand over his mask where his mouth was. 

Spider-Man had webbed the hand with the gun to the wall as well and now stood directly in front of the mercenary, a hand over his mouth gripping him tightly. “Don’t make a sound, Deadpool,” Spider-Man breathed against his ear, holding him with all his strength against the wall. 

Deadpool didn’t move, barely even breathed. They listened as the conversation continued on the other side of the door and Spider-Man very carefully met Deadpool’s gaze, “We’re going to leave now, very quietly out that window there.” 

He motioned to the open window they had come through. Deadpool nodded slowly against the hand holding him firm. “I’m going to take the webbing off…if you so much as speak a word, I assure you, you’ll deal with the full force of my spider abilities. Do you understand?” He asked. 

Deadpool nodded slowly once again and very carefully Spider-Man removed the webbing from his face and hesitantly from the gun and hand that were trapped against the wall. Spider-Man stepped back, never turning his back on the Mercenary, slowly making his way to the open window. Deadpool took a shaky step towards the Spider before his hand twitched unconsciously and returned the gun to its holster. He wasn’t about to hurt this hero, not today. 

They had just met, after all. Spider-Man had reached the window and slipped out of it before climbing up the side of the building, sticking to the bricks with ease. Deadpool leaned out the window and was promptly hauled up by the back of his suit with a squeal. Spider-Man crawled up the side of the building, dragging Deadpool with him to the roof. 

Once they reached the top, Spider-Man flung him over the edge and onto the flat of his back before springing up over the edge and standing over him. Deadpool groaned and rubbed the back of his neck as he propped himself up on his elbows, looking up at the hero. 

“Well hello there Spidey!” He greeted, grinning as he laughed up at the other man. “I’ve heard so much about you!” 

Spider-Man glared under his mask at the man sprawled out against the rooftop. “What are you doing here, Deadpool?” He hissed, taking a step closer to the man sprawled out before him. 

Deadpool grinned widely beneath the mask and went to stand, startling Spider-Man with his sudden hug. “Oh Spidey! I’ve wanted to meet you for ages! I saw you swinging from the rooftops and couldn’t resist! I had to meet you!” Deadpool told him.

Spider-Man was super tense beneath him and suddenly Deadpool found himself shoved back with a tremendous amount of strength, forcing him back onto his ass. “ _Ouch_ -okay, I deserved that,” He said sheepishly before returning to his feet.

Spider-Man glared across at the Mercenary and crossed his arms in front of him. “So you followed me? You could have blown my cover. I’m so close to stopping this drug ring and you almost ruined it,” He spat, a headache slowly creeping over him. 

He reached up and pinched the bridge of his nose, lowering his gaze for a moment to collect himself. Deadpool groaned, “Baby-boy, I’m sorry. But I’m your number one fan. I-“ 

“Enough. _Just_ -I’m going, you could have really messed things up for me, Deadpool. Just don’t do that again and don’t call me _baby-boy,_ ” He choked and took a few steps away from the Mercenary. 

“Alright, Spidey,” It was a little above a whisper and he sounded hurt and immediately Spider-Man felt guilty. 

Deadpool had gotten up again and was brushing himself off a bit, his gaze lowered.“Deadpool, I’m sorry-I’ve had a rough night, it’s late and I’m absolutely knackered. I didn’t expect to run into anyone, let alone you.” Peter told him.

He sighed deeply and returned his hands to his hips to let his gaze fall back upon Deadpool, who was standing in front of him again, closer than before and was practically bouncing on the spot. “S’okay Spidey. I’m still super happy I got to meet my favourite hero,” Deadpol told him. 

Spider-Man grimaced a little and cocked his head a bit, “Your favourite hero…?” 

Deadpool grinned and nodded fiercely, “Oh yes-we’ve been wanting to meet you since forever. When we finally came back to New York we had only hoped to meet you someday,” He sighed dreamily and Spider-Man grimaced. 

“You can’t be serious-also, _we_?” He asked, tilting his head slightly. 

Deadpool stiffened a little and shrugged a bit, “Ah, nevermind. But hey, if you’re tired, why don’t you come back to my place? It’s right around the corner, you’re more than welcome to spend the night and get some shuteye.” 

Spider-Man stiffened and shook his head, reaching up to rub the back of his neck, “Ah, thanks. But I think I should head home. I’ve got a busy weekend ahead of me and now that I know where the drop is taking place for tomorrow night, I’ve got to get my shit together.” 

Deadpool nodded, “Oh sure, sure. I get’ya Spidey. Hey, you know. I could help you out with the bust tomorrow night. I’m not doin’ anything this weekend,” He sounded hopeful, eager and way too excited. 

Spider-Man inwardly grimaced and maybe even a bit outwardly, but the mask hid it well. His voice however, did not, “Ah…thanks…but no thanks? I can handle it on my own.”

Deadpool nodded again, “Oh sure, sure.” He mumbled and scuffed his foot against the rooftop a bit. 

Spider-Man cringed. Why was this guy being so sheepish and acting as if he’s hurt. Surely it’s an act, everything he’d read up on him and everything he’d read about this Mercenary just wasn’t ringing true. _He’s a fan of mine?_ That confused him greatly and he shook his head a bit. _I must be crazy._

Groaning, he hung his head slightly, “I-uh-guess I could use a bit of help-“ He was cut off suddenly by a giant bear hug from the Mercenary and he cried out a bit in surprise as the larger man hugged him tightly. 

“Oh Spidey! You won’t regret this! I’ll definitely show you that I’m capable, don’t you worry your pretty little head. I’ll back you up ba-Spidey!” Deadpool told him.

Spider-Man couldn’t help smile a little as he forced them apart from the hug. Deadpool was bouncing again and Spider-Man took an unsteady step away from the man. “Okay Deadpool-“ He started. 

“Wade,” The man interjected and Spider-Man cocked his head. “My name’s Wade, Wade Wilson,” Deadpool told him.

Spider-Man nodded gently, he already knew that, but he feigned stupidity and simply nodded. “Wade, then. We can meet out by the docks, there’s an abandoned warehouse there and that’s where I heard it was all going to go down. It’ll be just us, I won’t bring the Police in until we’ve rounded up the criminals. I’ll see you tomorrow night at 11:00pm. Don’t be late…and also-“ Peter told him. 

He was stepping away, close to the ledge now and Deadpool kept his gaze fixed on the Spider. “No killing, absolutely no killing tomorrow,” Peter told him and with that, Spider-Man bolted, shooting a web and swinging out across to another building. 

Disappearing around a corner so fast Wade had barely a moment to grasp what had been said. “Oh…are we ever in trouble boys…” Deadpool breathed, his mind still fondly remembering the way the Spider had felt pressed tightly against his chest, breathing against his ear. 

Peter flattened his back against the wall, he had just changed out of his Spider-Man costume and was walking across the roof of his apartment building when he saw a figure stooping by the edge near where the fire escape was. He cursed under his breath when he realized who it was and shakily he cleared his throat, coming out from behind a shadowed space. 

Deadpool whipped his head around and cracked a smile beneath his mask. "Well if it isn't Peter Parker," Deadpool greeted. 

The man grinned and stood, making his way towards the younger man. Peter shivered a little and readjusted his grip on his backpack, feeling very nervous. “Hey, Deadpool. I'm surprised to see you here. Are you checking up on me?" He asked almost nervously.

Deadpool laughed and leaned in closer to the younger man, Peter's breathing hitched a bit. "Actually, _yes_. I came to see how you liked your present. I was hoping I'd run into you but I didn't expect it to be up on the roof,” Deadpool told him. 

He cocked his head slightly and Peter shifted his weight to his other foot. "I uh-I come up here sometimes to take pictures. The skyline is beautiful,” Peter told him. 

Deadpool nodded and turned his attention out towards the black sky with glowing lights dotted throughout the city. "So-how did you like your present?” He asked. 

Peter bit his lower lip gently before taking a step closer to the Mercenary. "I uh-I love it. It's an amazing camera, but I really can't accept such a gift,” Peter confessed. 

Deadpool turned then, his shoulders tense, "Why not?" 

Peter shifted uncomfortably, "It's a hella’ expensive piece of equipment. I can't just accept a gift like that. It wasn't even your fault my camera was broken in the first place." 

Deadpool smiled then and shook his head, "You need a camera for work, don't you?" 

Peter stiffened a bit, "Uh yeah-?" 

Deadpool snickered a bit and crossed his arms over his chest. "I've seen the pictures you've taken of Spidey. He must really trust you to let you get so close,” Deadpool told him. 

Peter inwardly cringed, "Uh yeah, I guess he does." 

Deadpool nodded, his mind wandering back to earlier that night when Spider-Man had webbed his mouth shut. "Mmm. I met him, you know,” Deadpool said offhandedly. 

Peter tensed a little, wondering what to expect. "You did?” He asked. 

"Oh yes, Spidey and I have a date tomorrow night,” Deadpool told him as he nodded vigorously and grinned. 

"A _date_?” Peter asked incredulously. 

Deadpool laughed again, "I can't get into particulars. But we're going to kick some crime lord ass tomorrow night,” He told him.

He was practically squealing with joy and Peter looked slightly taken aback. "That's great, I hope it goes well,” Peter told him. 

Deadpool nodded in agreement, it would have to go well. "But back to what we were discussing, I still can't accept such a gift from you. You spent a lot of money on that camera,” Peter said softly. 

Deadpool shrugged a bit, "Not like I'm gonna' spend it on anything else. I'd rather make you happy kid." 

Peter's heart fluttered a bit and he stomped it down instantly, confusion gracing his features. Deadpool shifted and stretched in front of him, “Listen kid, you need the camera. I scared the wits out of those two guys trying to mug ya’ and they ended up breaking your old one.” He told him.

Peter shifted uncomfortably and sighed. He opened his mouth to speak but Deadpool continued, “If you want…” He trailed off. “You could pay me back with a favour?” 

Peter started slightly and cocked his head a bit, eyes narrowing. “A _favour_?” He asked nervously.

Deadpool was grinning beneath the mask he wore, the corners twitching up as he did so. Peter did not fail to notice this and warily he crossed his arms over his chest in front of him. Deadpool slowly leaned in closer and Peter tried desperately to keep his ground, despite the fact that his Spider sense was tingling ever so slightly. He wondered why it wasn’t going haywire at a time like this. 

“Grab a bite to eat with me?” Deadpool breathed.

Peter was slightly taken aback. _Did he just ask me to grab food with him?_ He wondered. “Uh-“ He started nervously.

“I like tacos a lot, Mexican food is my favourite of course,” Deadpool told him. 

Deadpool was beaming behind the mask and Peter’s eyebrow raised, comically high. “Uh-sure. We can grab a bite to eat,” Peter told him. 

“Eee!” Deadpool screeched, bouncing back on his heels as he fist pumped the air. 

Peter looked incredulous and couldn’t help the smile that spread across his lips at the other man’s enthusiasm. He nervously rubbed the back of his neck and started to take a step away from the Merc. “Ah, how about we meet one night this week?” He asked.

Deadpool nodded vigorously, “Sure, sure baby-boy. How about Wednesday night, 7 o-clock?” 

Peter nodded slightly, readjusting his backpack. “Sounds great, Deadpool. I’ll meet you up here if you like?” 

Deadpool nodded energetically and clapped his hands, watching as Peter took a few more steps away from him. “See you then, baby-boy,” He cooed, waving to Peter as he disappeared through an access door. 

Deadpool grinned and took a deep breath, “The kid said yes. The _gorgeous_ kid, said yes.” 

He smirked and turned his attention back to the landscape in front of him before stepping over to the edge and jumping down onto the fire escape. Quietly, ninja like even, he made his way down a few flights before he came to Peter’s apartment window. Very carefully he kept out of sight and waited for the boy to arrive, tapping his fingers against his thighs impatiently. It didn’t take long however, and the light flicked on in the little bedroom. He could see a full-length mirror in the far corner of the room and caught sight of Peter moving about.

Peter had placed his bag on his desk chair and had pulled out the digital camera, placing it on his desk. After a moment of thought, he tucked the bag into his closet and went back to sit at the edge of his bed. Deadpool watched in silence as Peter kicked off his shoes before standing and unbuttoning his jeans. 

Deadpool grinned and shifted slightly as he watched Peter slip out of his pants, bending at the hip and picking them up from the floor and tossing them onto his chair. Peter’s fingers ghosted over his stomach as he hiked his shirt up and over his head, tossing it onto his desk chair absentmindedly. 

Deadpool’s breath hitched slightly. This kid was gorgeous, lean and incredibly fit; ripped even. He vaguely wondered if the kid played sports or something to keep his body in such great shape. Shifting uncomfortably, he watched Peter through the mirror as he took off his glasses and slipped quietly into bed, flicking the light off before he did so. Deadpool pulled himself away from the little window and swallowed hard before he disappeared back to his apartment.

 

Peter crouched low on a rooftop by the docks, he was in his Spider-Man suit and had been waiting patiently for Deadpool to meet him. He was nervous, sure, but the Mercenary hadn’t done anything to make him feel like he was in danger, yet. He cocked his head a bit when he heard someone land behind him on the rooftop. He didn’t move and instead simply waited, waited to see what the Merc would do. 

Deadpool was trying his best to sneak up on him and Peter couldn’t help the chuckle leave his lips. “Ah shit, you heard me, eh?” Deadpool asked with a huff.

Peter laughed a little more and nodded before standing and turning to greet the other man. “I’m glad you came, I’ve been here for about an hour and it looks like there are a few more perps than I was expecting,” Peter told him. 

Deadpool grinned and unholstered his guns, brandishing them in the moonlight in front of Peter. Peter flinched and tried not to take a step away. Guns had always made him feel uncomfortable and this was no different. “No killing, remember?” He reiterated quickly.

Deadpool’s shoulders sagged a bit, “Right-right. I won’t, I’ll be careful.” 

He didn’t want to disappoint Spider-Man, not after he was kind enough to include him on a mission like this. Holstering his weapons he grinned beneath the mask. “Don’t you worry, Spidey. I’ll make sure to keep ‘em alive and-eh, maybe not kicking…” Deadpool told him.

Peter smirked a bit and turned his attention back to the warehouse across from them. “They’re in there, I think it’s time we go and say hello,” Peter told him. 

Deadpool cracked his knuckles and nodded, “It’s showtime.” 

They snuck into the warehouse pretty easily and it didn’t take long before they were crouched behind several stacks of musty boxes and containers, listening to the group of about twenty men discuss their shipment. Shifting uncomfortably, Deadpool noted how close he was to Spider-Man. He could smell the other man’s, presumably, body wash? And shifted once again at the thought of how close they were to each other. 

Peter stirred suddenly next to him, “It’s time to make an appearance.” He murmured.

Deadpool nodded and withdrew his pistols, grinning maniacally behind the mask before he dove out from behind their hiding place. Spider-Man sprung out as well, flinging his webs towards the first few men that were closest to them. “Well hello there, lovelies!” Deadpool cried, waving his guns enthusiastically. 

Peter had already managed to web three of the men to the ground and suddenly weapons were being drawn from all of them and a hail of bullets were flying towards them. Deadpool started firing, taking out kneecaps one after another as he jumped and dove around the room. He stopped suddenly when he caught sight of Spider-Man flipping and dodging bullets to his right. The sight of that nimble body flexing beneath the suit sent shivers down his spine and suddenly a bullet struck him in the shoulder, bringing his attention back to the fight before them. 

Peter hadn’t failed to notice Deadpool watching him but did his best to ignore the other man as his attention was pulled elsewhere. It was all over in a matter of minutes, all the criminals were either webbed to the floor, the wall or doubled over on the floor in pain, clutching at their wounded limbs. 

Deadpool holstered his weapons and crossed his arms in front of his chest, feeling rather proud of himself for not offing anybody. Spider-Man placed a hand on his shoulder and squeezed slightly, "Thanks for your help, Deadpool. You did great." 

The words swirled around in Wade's head for a moment before he turned to look at the Spider. His hand fell and he began walking towards the criminals to drag them into a sort of pile in the middle of the warehouse. “Uh-thanks," Wade mumbled and rubbed the back of his neck slightly, watching the other man work. 

Spider-Man webbed them all together before pulling out his phone and dialling the Police. He spoke quietly into the phone and Deadpool craned his neck to hear what he was saying to them. They were clearly on their way and he started to feel uneasy. He didn't like dealing with the Police in his line of work. 

Spider-Man hung up the phone and came back over to where Deadpool was standing, "They'll be here in a few minutes with a cleanup crew. Thanks for all your help tonight, but we should probably get out of here." 

Deadpool nodded and shrugged a bit and nodded, "Yeah, I uh, guess I'll be going-" 

Spider-Man noted the tone of his voice and frowned a bit, "It's still pretty early, would you like to-uh-go on patrol with me?" Peter asked.

Deadpool smiled then, “Yeah, I would. Go catch some more baddies with you? Definitely!" 

Spider-Man laughed lightly and shrugged his shoulders a bit, "Alright, let's get out of here." 

He moved to go and Deadpool was quick on his heels, eyeing the Spider gingerly as they left the warehouse together. His eyes darted from the back of his neck, his shoulders and down his back to that glorious ass. " _Dat ass_ …" He whispered and was quickly forced to tear his eyes away when Spider-Man turned to look at him over his shoulder. 

"Uh, what?" Peter asked gently.

Deadpool shook his head quickly, “Nothing-hey, are you hungry? We could get pizza or something?" He offered.

Spider-Man eyed him warily and nodded, "Why don't we spend another couple of hours patrolling and then grab a bite to eat?" 

Deadpool nodded enthusiastically, "Sure, sure. Sounds great Spidey." 

Spider-Man nodded and waved his arm a bit, "Come on then." 

They headed out together now walking side by side, the sounds of Police cruisers in the distance. They kept to the shadows and headed back into the city and after a little bit of maneuvering, they were atop one of the many roofs of the cities apartments. Spider-Man wondered how Deadpool would keep up with him and was soon put at ease when he pulled out a grappling gun and shot it to the next building to follow him. 

Laughing slightly to himself, Spider-Man webbed across to the next building, landing swiftly on the rooftop. Deadpool's landings were less than perfect but he made it in one piece. It suddenly occurred to him that the man had been shot earlier and he wondered if he was alright, "Uh, Deadpool?” He asked nervously. 

"Yeah, Spidey?" Wade asked, now coming to stand beside the shorter man. 

Spider-Man met his gaze and motioned towards his shoulder, "You were shot earlier. Are you okay?" 

Deadpool laughed then and shrugged his shoulders, looking down at the small bullet hole. "Oh yeah, totally fine. I heal, you know?" He told him.

Spider-Man nodded, "That's-that's what I thought. I just wanted to make sure you were alright." 

Deadpool shifted a bit, he was clearly uncomfortable, "I'm fine Spidey. I've got this wicked healing factor thing going for me." 

Spider-Man nodded and decided to drop the subject, "Oh, shall we?" 

He motioned to the next rooftop before Deadpool shot his grappling gun once again and was off. Spider-Man quickly followed and they kept up like this for a couple of hours. Nothing happened of any note really. There were no muggings or robberies and overall, the night was pretty boring. Spider-Man was eternally grateful for this as they came to rest on top of an office building and surveyed the street below. 

"Well, it's been fun Deadpool. I think I'd better head home though, it's getting pretty late-" Peter told him.

”Oh-but we haven't gotten pizza yet. Do you wanna' come back to my place for a bite and some video games or something? We could watch a movie or just chill and have a beer?” Wade asked.

He was being sincere, asking if he- _Spider-Man-_ was interested in hanging out. "That actually sounds great, Deadpool. I uh-haven't really just hung out with anyone in so long. I'm super busy all the time,” Peter told him in a slightly softer tone of voice. 

Deadpool smiled and motioned him to follow, "I just live a few blocks away. I'll order pizza on the way." 

Peter nodded, albeit a little hesitantly and started to follow the Merc. _Did I really just say yes to going back to Deadpool's apartment? What if he tries something? What if all this has just been a ploy to find out my identity and sell it to the highest bidder?_ He thought. 

Spider-Man hesitantly followed the Merc, cursing himself for sounding so needy. He wanted the company but how had he not managed to think this one through. Sighing ever so softly, he followed Deadpool to a nearby apartment complex. They took the fire escape and entered through the roof access door and down a few flights of stairs. It wasn't long before they were standing outside of an old door with scuff marks on the bottom. Deadpool opened the door, which Peter noticed was already unlocked and they stepped inside.

At first Peter couldn't see much, it was dark and smelt vaguely of Mexican food and he inwardly chuckled as Deadpool flicked on a couple of lights and all the takeout containers came to light. The kitchen was full of them as was the living room. He clearly didn't cook much for himself. 

Deadpool inclined his head to the sofa that sat in front of a big screen TV, "Make yourself at home, pizza should be here soon. Care for a beer?" 

Spider-Man made his way over to the couch and sat down, his eyes never leaving Deadpool as he walked towards the kitchen, "Ah, a beer would be great." 

Deadpool laughed lightly and opened his fridge, grabbing two beers and returning to the living room. He sat down promptly next to Peter and the young man jumped a bit at their closeness. It couldn't even be called a couch really, it was definitely a love seat. He squirmed slightly to readjust himself on the sofa, shifting his weight towards the armrest as Deadpool handed him the beer and picked up a couple of PS3 controllers and handed one to him. 

Reclining back, he threw his feet up onto the coffee table that was littered with newspapers, comics, garbage and powered up the TV. Peter shifted, still slightly uncomfortable being so close to the Merc. They opened their beers and Peter lifted his mask for just a moment to take a sip, tilting his head slightly as he downed a fair bit. Apparently he was thirsty. 

Deadpool grinned, watching the Spider out of the corner of his eye, he could see the graceful slope of the other man’s neck, the strong jaw and soft lips. He had to tear his gaze away and he turned his attention back to the television. 

"So whadda'ya want to play? I've got a few combat games and stuff. You can take a peek at my collection if you want?" Wade told him as he gestured towards a stack of video games beside the TV. 

Spider-Man set his beer down on the table and put the controller next to it before standing and making his way over to the stack of games. He crouched down and tilted his head slightly as he read each one. Deadpool's eyes followed his movements, he was graceful and lean but obviously muscular. 

Deadpool regarded him curiously, smiling as his gaze followed the curve of his spine and down to his ass. He bit his lower lip harshly to stifle a groan as he thought about touching him there. He'd admired Spider-Man for a very long time and now that he was acquainted with him, he couldn't help letting out some of his feelings for the other man. 

Shifting slightly in his seat he spoke up, "Although I admire the view, anything you fancy?" 

Spider-Man stiffened slightly and stood, having pulled a game from the top of the pile. "W-what?" It came as a bit of a startled question as he turned around and looked at the Mercenary curiously.

Deadpool sniggered and lifted his mask slightly and took a swig of his beer. "That ass you got is pretty damn delectable, the spandex really works for you Spidey,” Wade told him.

A blush worked it's way across Peter's cheeks and down his neck and he tensed uncomfortably in front of the Merc, not really sure how to respond. 

"Whatever-I-uh picked this one,” Peter told him as he held it up. 

Deadpool laughed again, "Oh, I'm gonna kick your sweet delectable ass.” He cooed. 

Peter couldn't help grinning, "Oh we'll see about that. I'm a pro at this one." 

He opened the case then and put the disc in the player before closing it and returning to his spot on the couch. Picking up the controller they soon started the game; it was Super Mario Kart. They started it up and played for about ten minutes and by the end of the first race they were howling with laughter. It was definitely a close race but Peter had clearly won. 

There was a knock at the door and Deadpool paused the game, getting up to answer it. He paid the pizza guy and came back to the couch carrying four large pizza boxes. "I hope you're hungry, Spidey,” He singsonged, handing him a box. 

Peter laughed and took it while Deadpool set the other three on the coffee table. They got more comfortable on the couch and Deadpool sat back with a box in his lap. He glanced sideways at Peter who still had the bottom of his mask up over his mouth so that he could eat. Wade's breath hitched slightly as he watched the curve of the boy's lips as they opened to accommodate a slice of pizza. 

_He must be young…but just how young?_ Deadpool wondered before he cleared his throat slightly and took another swig of his beer, quickly pulling his mask back down to cover his face. He eyed the pizza in his lap worriedly. _How am I gonna' eat that without him noticing my ugly mug?_ He wondered.

He inwardly grimaced before sitting back slightly, gently pulling his mask up over his lips. He left it there and eagerly shoved a piece of pizza into his mouth, hoping that Spider-Man wouldn't notice anything. They ate in silence for a few minutes, just the sounds of chewing and breathing filling the apartment. 

Peter cast a sideways glance at the Merc and slowly his hands fell to his lap, resting the piece he had been holding back inside the pizza box. “Deadpool? Are you hurt?” Peter asked worriedly.

Peter was suddenly leaning in close to the Mercenary, his hand resting against Wade’s thigh worriedly. Deadpool stiffened slightly and eyed the other man warily, “Uh, no? W-why?” 

Peter squinted at him through the mask, he was genuinely worried. “Your chin, it looks painful. What happened?” Peter asked curiously.

Wade shifted uncomfortably, noting how the hand gripped his thigh slightly as Spider-Man leaned in closer to his face. Deadpool cringed slightly and looked away. “Ah, it’s a long story Spidey...I’m fine, really. They’re just scars,” Wade told him softly. 

Peter regarded him curiously and noted how the scars seemed to trail down his neck, covering every bit of exposed skin. “Does it hurt?” Peter asked softly.

Wade flinched at this, no one had ever asked him that before. He shifted uncomfortably in his seat, feeling very hesitant having Spider-Man’s hand grasping his thigh so tightly. He turned his attention back to the hero and cleared his throat, “All the time, baby-boy.” He nearly whispered.

Spider-Man frowned and Wade thought it was the saddest expression he’d ever seen, despite not being able to see the rest of the other man’s face. “That really sucks,” Peter murmured, withdrawing his hand and sitting back on his side of the couch. 

Deadpool nodded, still watching the Spider closely. “It does,” He murmured, turning his attention back to the pizza in front of him. 

He no longer felt hungry and he put the box back on the table. “So whadda’ya say I kick your ass now?” Deadpool suggested, grabbing his controller and un-pausing the game. 

Peter laughed and quickly grabbed his controller to join him mid race before he gained any headway. “You wish!” He cried and hammered on the A button hard. 

Wade laughed at this and they continued their game, the awkwardness of the moment having passed for good. They played video games into the wee hours of the morning before Wade flicked it off and put on the telly. After a while Spider-Man yawned and despite himself, started doing a head-bob with trying to stay awake. 

He was enjoying Wade’s company and he hadn’t really been paying attention to the time. Before he knew it, he was passed out on Deadpool’s couch, snoring softly while the Merc watched television. The soft snores caught Wade’s attention and he turned to look at the Spider. He was out cold, his mask still bunched up around his nose. Deadpool smirked a bit and let his eyes roam over the Spider. 

He wondered what colour his eyes were, what colour hair the man had and what his real name might be. Shifting carefully in his seat, he leaned a little closer, listening to the other’s breathing. His head was resting on the back of the couch and his leg was propped up against the armrest, the man’s hands resting limply in his lap. 

Deadpool had the vague idea of reaching out and touching the man’s soft skin, the curve of his jaw and slope of his graceful neck. He could see the man’s pulse beating beneath his supple skin and Wade fought desperately with the idea of pressing a kiss there. His eyes flicked back to the Spider’s mouth, his lips slightly parted and steady breaths filling his ears. 

He shifted in his sleep and Deadpool glanced away for fear of being discovered. He turned his attention back quickly though when there was no sign of movement from the other man. _Should I wake him? He’s more than welcome to spend the night. But his neck will be sore if he stays like that._ He thought.

Deadpool’s gaze fell to the man’s chest, watching the steady rise and fall of his ribcage against the suit he wore. Spider-Man shifted again, his head lolling to the side and sliding closer to the Merc’s shoulder. Deadpool kept insanely still as the other man’s cheek came to rest against his upper arm.

Swallowing hard Deadpool watched as Spider-Man rest against him in his sleep, cheek pressed lightly to his arm. He could feel the breath of the other man warming his chest slightly and shivered at the thought of having him so close. Closing his eyes for a moment to revel in the feeling of the lithe body pressing against his own was too much for the Merc. 

Slowly and very carefully he cradled the other man as he left the couch, letting Spider-Man sink down into the cushions by himself. Wade disappeared for a moment and came back with a blanket. He stood over the Spider quietly for a moment, just watching the man breathe evenly. He draped the blanket across the Spider and turned out the lights and TV before making his way into his bedroom. Wade stripped out of his suit quietly, putting the remainder of his weapons away in their proper places before crawling into bed. 

Shifting uncomfortably for a moment, he turned onto his side facing away from the door. He was painfully hard, the little contact he had had from the Spider had done this to him. He closed his eyes and tried to remember the way the man’s lips moved when he spoke, when he asked him if his scars hurt. 

His heart jumped at the memory and his hand slid down his stomach to grasp his aching hard on. He groaned softly and stroked himself slowly from base to tip, swiping his thumb across the head and spreading his pre-come against his flesh. Warmth seared through him as he did this and his mind wandered to thoughts of what it might be like to have Spider-Man’s warm pink lips wrapped around his cock. He pumped his fist a little faster and let out a ragged gasp at the mental image. 

Peter had stirred slightly when he heard a faint groan from somewhere in the apartment. Sitting up quietly he looked around and realized he was still in Deadpool’s apartment. The lights were all off and there was a blanket over him and he felt oddly comfortable here. He wrapped the blanket around himself a little more and went to stand, wondering where Wade had gone. 

Then he heard the gasp and in an instant, he was outside of a door that he thought might lead to the bathroom or a bedroom. He listened carefully and wondered what exactly he was hearing. _Is he removing that bullet from earlier? He sounds like he might be in pain._ He thought. 

Quietly, Peter turned the door handle and opened it slightly. He peered into the darkened room and caught sight of the Merc on the bed. He was on his side facing away from the door and gasping against his pillow. Peter thought maybe he was having a night terror and suddenly froze when the Merc rolled onto his back and arched slightly off the bed. He was gripping himself between his legs tightly, tugging at his cock furiously. 

Peter swallowed hard, unable to tear his eyes away from the man in front of him. He hadn’t been noticed and he dared to stay for just a moment longer, unable to pry himself away. Deadpool was stroking himself firmly, groaning and gasping all the while. Peter’s eyes flickered over the man’s naked form, he could see the uneven skin and scars that covered every inch of the man’s body in the dim light that shone through the bedroom window. 

It was an eerily beautiful sight. The man was so muscular and toned, but his skin was a mess of sorts. He wondered why his healing factor simply did not fix itself. Shifting in his spot at the door, he was quickly reminded of the painfulness of the situation. There was Deadpool in such a private moment and he was taking advantage of it. Snapping himself out of his daze, he went to shut the door and leave, but was suddenly stilled by the sounds that fell from Wade’s lips.

“Oh Spidey- _yes_ -fuck- _right there,_ ” Wade breathed.

Peter choked back a gasp and tensed up, his hand steadying himself against the wall. _Did he just say Spidey?_ Groaning loudly, Deadpool lifted his hips, bucking into his hand a few times before coming hard with a muffled yell into his arm as he covered his face. Peter shut the door as quietly as possible and stumbled back towards the couch shakily. 

He laid down and curled up, drawing the blanket about himself tighter. _What just happened? Did I actually hear him say my name?_ Shaking his head firmly against the cushion he shut his eyes and willed himself to sleep, ignoring the fact that he was incredibly hard and aching uncomfortably in his tight spandex. 

 

Deadpool dressed himself in a red hoodie and sweatpants before donning his mask and gloves. He stood hesitantly at his bedroom door, quietly opening it and peering into the living room. Spider-Man was still sleeping soundly on his couch by the TV and carefully he made his way through the living room and into the kitchen to start breakfast. 

Peter awoke suddenly, hearing the sounds of footsteps and opened his eyes to see Deadpool walk past the couch and into the kitchen. Shifting slightly in his spot, Peter tossed the blanket off of himself and sat up. “G’morning, Deadpool,” Peter greeted. 

Deadpool tilted his head back towards the sound. The other man sounded sleepy still and he smiled at the huskiness of his voice. “Morning, Spidey. Hopefully you slept well. I’m just about to make some pancakes, do you like pancakes?” He asked tentatively. 

Peter stood and stretched, “Uh yeah, but I’ve gotta’ get going. I’ve got some errands to run today.” 

Deadpool nodded, having come back to the couch to watch the other man. “Oh sure, that’s alright. Rain check?” He asked.

He grimaced slightly behind his mask, _Spidey won’t want to come back and see me. He just needed my help with that job last night and humoured me by coming back here._ He told himself. 

Spider-Man nodded and rubbed the back of his neck, “Yeah, I’m sure I’ll see you around. Thanks for the pizza and beer. I liked hanging out-“ He couldn’t bring himself to say the ‘with you’ part and craned his neck towards a window across the room. 

“Uh-mind if I jet?” Peter asked.

Deadpool nodded and motioned towards the window absentmindedly, “Yeah-yeah, sure. See you around, Spidey.” 

Spider-Man smiled slightly and headed towards the window, pulling it open and hopping up onto the ledge. “See ya’, Deadpool,” He called and Wade was soon quite close to him. 

He looked as if he was going to stop the other man from leaving for a moment and Peter tensed a little. “It’s Wade, you can call me Wade Wilson,” He told him. 

Peter barely even nodded before he was out the window and shooting a web to catch the nearest building, swinging across the gap between the buildings. Wade stood quietly at the window, his eyes following the Spider for a moment before he disappeared. 

 

Peter stood with his back to the steady stream of water in his crisp white shower. He scrubbed himself clean and washed his hair in silence before shutting the water off and stepping out onto the cool tiles. He stood in front of his mirror quietly and gazed back at himself for a few moments. He was so confused, conflicted and in some kind of denial. 

Sighing softly to himself he wrapped the towel about his waist before making his way into his bedroom. He dressed quietly and sat down on the edge of his bed to pull his socks on. His eyes settled on the camera on his desk before he went over to it a moment later. He flicked it on and decided that now was as good a time as any to go out and take a few pictures. He needed to take a few photos of Spider-Man but decided that tonight would warrant him a better opportunity. 

He had come home from work early and had a few hours to kill before he was supposed to meet Deadpool for dinner like they had planned. A payback for the camera according to Wade. But Peter was uneasy. Deadpool was nothing like the report he had read on the man and he wondered what his game was. 

Peter set the camera back down momentarily before he towel dried his damp hair and let it air dry. He packed a small backpack with his suit and web shooters before heading out. He locked the door behind himself and took the elevator to the first floor before heading out into the busy streets of New York. 

He readjusted his backpack slightly over his shoulder before making his way to the coffee shop he frequented and stepped in through the open doors. He was greeted by the warm smell of freshly brewed coffee. He ordered his regular cup of maple flavoured coffee and went to add his cream and sugar before heading back out into the busy streets once more. He was disappointed about losing those pictures the last time he was out and wanted to see if he could recapture any semblance of the photos he had taken before. 

He smiled upon arriving noting that the park was rather busy and headed over to a bench to dig out his camera. Peter wandered the park for an hour, snapping picture after picture, testing out the different features on the camera and playing with the zoom. He was falling more and more in love with the device, enjoying how easily he could snap a picture without having to squint through a viewfinder. 

After a while he started heading back towards his apartment to meet Wade up on the roof. He still had his camera out as he walked to the ledge and snapped a few pictures of the skyline with the setting Sun against the backdrop. Smiling softly to himself he started going through the memory to look at all the photos he had taken. He vaguely became aware of a noise off to his right and smiled when Deadpool hauled himself up onto the roof from the fire escape. He was in his full uniform of course, weapons and all. 

"Hey there, baby-boy,” Wade greeted cheerily. 

Peter chuckled softly and waved, "Hey Wade." 

The shyness crept up on him so suddenly and he scolded himself. _Why am I waving sheepishly at this guy again?_ He thought before he shook himself out of it and lowered his hand, grasping his camera with both hands once again. 

Deadpool wandered over to him and smirked behind his mask, "So, how's the camera? Been testing it out?" 

Peter nodded slightly and moved to stand next to the taller man, raising the screen so he could see, "Yeah, I was down at the park taking photos before I came up here. Look-" 

He tilted the screen slightly and started scrolling through some of the photographs. Wade smiled as the younger man leaned a bit closer to him to show him the camera. He smelt faintly of vanilla and coffee and inhaling slowly he had to will himself to take a step back. 

"Uh that's great Petey. I'm glad you like the camera. No pictures of Spidey though?" He asked as he smirked slightly as Peter turned to look at him. 

"Uh no-no pictures of Spider-Man yet,” Peter told him. 

Deadpool laughed lightly, "I've seen some of your pictures in the paper. They're very good, but how do you get the Spider to let you photograph him?" 

Peter shrugged a bit and rubbed the back of his neck nervously, "Ah I just seem to have good luck, ya’ know? He doesn't mind me taking pictures of him so long as the articles I write put him in a good light.”

Deadpool nodded, "So you know him well then?" 

Peter shrugged, "Ah, kind of, I guess? Why do you ask?" 

Deadpool shrugged and crossed his arms a bit, "I'm just a bit curious about the guy. I've been a huge fan of his for ages and I only just recently ran into him. He seems like a really good guy." 

Peter nodded hesitantly. Talking about himself, his alter ego as Spider-Man, was making him anxious. Why was Deadpool so interested in him? On the other hand, he kind of wanted to feel out what Deadpool might be up to, with his whole befriending Spider-Man thing. 

"He is a good guy, always trying to do what's best for the city. He works hard to keep the crime down around here,” Peter told him. 

Deadpool nodded slightly and smiled suddenly, "I hung out with him, ya’ know? Have you seen him lately? Did he say anything about me?" He asked curiously.

Peter squirmed a little and shook his head, "Uh, no. I haven't seen him lately. I was actually hoping to get a few pictures of him later." 

"Really!? Maybe I could stick around and watch you take them?” Wade asked excitedly. 

Peter's heart sank, how was he going to take a picture of himself as Spider-Man with the Mercenary watching him the whole time? Sighing inwardly he nodded, "Sure, uh, maybe after we grab a bite to eat we can come back up here and see if we can spot him?" 

Deadpool squealed and clapped his hands, "Maybe I could even get in a photo with him!?" 

Peter inwardly grimaced, Deadpool really was fangirling over him as Spider-Man and although it was kind of adorable, he was super worried about meeting him again as Spider-Man. After what he had seen him do the other night, he hadn't been able to shake the thoughts that followed. 

Peter nodded slightly and gave him a nervous smile, "So, dinner? Where would you like to go?" 

Deadpool grinned beneath his mask, "Oh I've got this great place by my apartment. It’s Mexican food of course. They have the best tacos.” 

Peter nodded and they started off together, "Sounds great, I'm starving." 

Deadpool grinned and followed the younger man as they made their way downstairs and out into the busy street. Peter was nervous being seen with the Mercenary. After all, a masked man carrying all kinds of weaponry was a little bit intimidating. He noted how they received a lot of awkward looks and comments but he tried to push them to the back of his mind. 

Deadpool didn't seem to care and just babbled on about pretty well everything and anything that popped into his head. Peter listened intently, the sound of the man's voice was rather soothing. He talked a lot about food and what he wanted to eat and then about the comics he liked to read and what kinds of video games he liked to play. 

Peter laughed at his jokes and even the sexual innuendo. He felt uncomfortable at first but it soon started to just be a part of the casual conversation. It wasn't until they were being directed at him that he started to feel slightly uncomfortable. 

"You know, no one's got a better ass than Spidey. All that swingin' around and fightin' baddies,” Wade told him. 

Peter flushed a little but didn't respond. "Seriously, I'd love to know how old the guy is though, don't want to be hittin' on him if he's jailbait,” Wade told him with a chuckle. 

Peter laughed a bit and glanced sideways at him. "I'm sure he's old enough seeing as he’s out fighting baddies,” Peter replied. 

Deadpool nodded and sighed, "I don't think he likes me. I mean, he could never really like me like that, ya’ know? I'm not the most stand up guy. But I'm trying to be better." 

Peter threw him a curious glance, "Trying to be better? What do you mean?" 

"Oh you know," Deadpool gestured widely with his hands. 

"Uh, no?" Peter chuckled and then Wade continued. 

"I'm trying not to kill baddies as much, it's hard as fuck, but I really would like to be a member of the Avengers one day,” Wade told him. 

Peter practically guffawed and hoped Deadpool hadn't noticed his reaction. He was grateful that he hadn't, “Wow…I see." 

Deadpool nodded and crossed his arms as they continued to walk towards the restaurant. "I mean, the pay isn't nearly as great as Merc business, but the satisfaction of doing what's right, I've been told it's fantastic,” Wade confessed. 

Peter nodded and cast another sideways glance at the Mercenary. “I’m sure it is, I mean, I don’t save people or cities or anything like he does. But doing what’s right-well, I’m sure if my aunt were here she’d make some comment about me being a goody-two-shoes,” Peter told him. 

He laughed lightly and Deadpool glanced over at him with a hidden smile. “We teamed up the other night to take down a drug ring and it was honestly the coolest thing I’ve ever been a part of. Spidey was super thankful for my help and told me I did a great job. It felt nice-you know, to be appreciated,” Wade told him. 

Peter flashed him a smile, “Of course, Wade. I’m sure Spider-Man appreciated your help. He works solo and I’m sure he loved having a partner give him a hand.” 

Deadpool laughed and shrugged, “It was nice to partner up with him. It exceeded all of my expectations. I’ve never worked with a teammate before and it worked out so well. But-“ 

Peter glanced over at him when he trailed off, “But what?” 

Wade sighed deeply, his shoulders visibly sagging, “He’s a really great guy. He’s a hero and not just any hero, he’s-he’s _my_ hero.” 

Peter smiled up at the other man and turned to step in front of him, effectively stopping them in their walk. People continued to hurry past and barely paid them any mind. “Wade, if he’s really your hero, why don’t you share this with him? Maybe he can help you be that better person you’re talking about,” Peter suggested. 

Wade smirked and reached out to place his hands on the younger man’s shoulders, squeezing him gently. “Thanks Petey, you’re absolutely right. I’ll talk to him about it. Maybe you’re onto something here,” Wade told him. 

Peter’s breath hitched slightly as the strong gloved hands squeezed his shoulders. He could feel the strength behind those firm hands and he forced himself to swallow hard before smiling up at the masked man. 

“Come on Peter, the restaurant’s just through here,” Wade told him as he let his hands fall back to his side and motioned for him to go ahead. 

Peter turned around and started through the side street while Wade followed close behind. Wade’s gaze drifted from the back of the boy’s dark brown hair down across his shoulders and back. His back looked strong and when he had gripped his shoulders just moments before, he had felt taught muscles beneath his fingertips. 

He admired the younger man quietly, his eyes slowly trailing down to his ass. He smirked a little and watched him continue to walk towards their destination. He slowly sidled up next to the younger man once again and slipped an arm around his waist, pulling him close, rather unexpectedly. 

Peter tensed and looked up at Deadpool in confusion, blushing hotly as he was quickly pressed up against the brick of a storefront. Wade was leaning over him, a hand on either side of his head resting against the bricks. “Baby-boy, just how old are you?” Wade cooed. 

Peter inhaled sharply as Deadpool’s masked face was brought mere inches from his own, “What does that matter?” He spoke low, feeling extremely nervous. 

Deadpool laughed slightly, “Humour me.” 

Peter raised an eyebrow curiously. “I’m 21,” It was barely a whisper. 

Deadpool howled with laughter and pulled away, letting Peter move freely. “Definitely a baby-boy,” He chuckled and reached up to ruffle the boy’s hair but Peter ducked out of the way quickly. 

“I’m not a baby,” He huffed and crossed his arms over his chest. 

“Oh yes you are, Petey,” He smiled, the corners of his mask stretching as he did so. “But I have no qualms with hitting on someone at that age, especially a cutie like you,” Wade confessed. 

Peter gave him an odd look and tried to stifle the blush that was spreading across his features. “M’ not cute…” He faltered, and his eyes settled on the sidewalk in front of him. 

Deadpool chuckled and stepped towards him again, “Oh yes you are, baby-boy. Now-shall we?” He motioned towards the door beside Peter who turned and realized they were standing in front of a Mexican restaurant. 

Still blushing slightly, Peter turned and opened the door, heading inside. Peter ordered half a dozen tacos for himself and Deadpool ordered a dozen for himself and a couple of chimichangas. Deadpool had tried to pay for the meal but Peter insisted he pay for the meal as a thank you for the camera. 

Once they had their arms full of take-away bags and a couple of drinks, they headed back out into the street. Wade had invited him back to his place to eat their meal and Peter had accepted nervously. 

He was afraid of letting Deadpool get too close, but everything he had shared with him about wanting to be a better person, about wanting to join the Avengers some day, really stuck with him. _Maybe he really isn’t such a bad guy. He seems like he really wants to change for the better._ He thought. Before long they were settled on Deadpool’s couch and stuffing their faces with their take-out. 

“So, Peter Parker,” Wade cooed, looking over at the younger man. “Tell me a little about yourself. I feel like all we’ve been talking about is me.” 

Peter shrugged slightly and set down his drink. “There’s not much to really tell. I definitely don’t lead a very exciting life,” He explained and smiled softly at Wade who simply scoffed.

“Nonsense, you’re a young guy in New York City, surely you’ve got a lady friend and a good family. Still in school too I bet?” Wade asked.

Peter rolled his eyes, “Uh, no ladies in my life and the only family I have left is my aunt May. My parents passed when I was very young and my uncle, he passed a few years ago…” 

Wade frowned a bit, “I’m sorry kid. I know it’s tough losing family.” 

Peter nodded, eager to push the conversation forward and away from such a painful topic. “But my aunt, she’s great. She’s been there for me through everything and she really does look out for me,” Peter told him. 

Wade nodded and sipped at his drink, “So no ladies, eh?” 

Peter laughed and shook his head, “No, no ladies around. I had a girlfriend way back when, but uh, it didn’t really work out.” 

Deadpool nodded, “So no love interests?” 

Peter was starting to feel a little uncomfortable with the line of questioning, the Merc’s tone had changed and he was sounding almost feral, predatory even. 

“No, none at all,” Peter murmured. 

“Well jeeze, Petey. I’d of thought you’d be fighting off all the pretty ladies with an ass like yours,” Wade told him. 

_And there it is…_ Peter thought, a chuckle escaping his throat. “Definitely not, I guess I’m pretty shy and stuff and school keeps me pretty busy,” Peter told him. 

“It’s the summer, Petey,” Wade interjected. 

Peter chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck nervously, “Well work then, that keeps me pretty damn busy.” 

Wade laughed and sat back a bit in his spot. “So you’re shy then,” He pointed out and smirked 

He then leaned in a little closer to the younger man. Peter kept his ground, staring into the white’s of Deadpool’s mask, wishing he could see the other man’s face for just a moment. “I guess I am,” He breathed, his hands twitching slightly in his lap. 

He wanted to lift the man’s mask up so badly, but knew he couldn’t do such a thing.Deadpool did not miss the way the boy’s hands twitched slightly and he wondered briefly what he might be thinking about before he grinned slightly, “Baby-boy. What’s going on in that pretty little head of yours?” 

Peter swallowed hard, his eyes never leaving the white’s of the masked man in front of him. “Wouldn’t you like to know,” He whispered. 

To which, Deadpool grinned and threw his head back in a boisterous laugh. “Oh Petey-pie! You’re a fighter ain’t ya?” Wade howled.

Peter chuckled softly and broke the stare, blushing a little as his gaze fell to the table full of take away boxes and the like. “Come on Wade, stop teasin’ me,” Peter sighed. 

Wade grinned and before Peter even had a chance, he was being pinned against the back of the couch. Gasping audibly, Peter tensed, pressing back against the cushions hard. Deadpool was straddling his hips, effectively pinning him fast against the couch. “All you had to do was ask, baby-boy,” He cooed, his fingers gently tracing the curve of the younger man’s face. 

Peter trembled at the lightness of the touch, “I-I didn’t mean this!” He cried out sharply, his breathing harsh. 

Deadpool chuckled low in his throat and traced his finger down the graceful slope of the boy’s neck. Peter’s heart beat wildly in his chest and he flushed a deep crimson, tearing his eyes away from the other man’s gaze. “Oh Peter, come now. You’ve been blushing all afternoon. Don’t try to tell me you don’t want this,” Wade whispered. 

Peter guffawed and shoved the man off of him hard, harder than he had intended, anyway. Deadpool howled with laughter as he fell into the coffee table, sitting on the floor awkwardly. “Oh baby-boy, you’re stronger than you look,” Wade laughed. 

Peter flinched, afraid that he’d used a little too much of his strength. “You shouldn’t assume doing things like that is okay, Wade,” He said hotly, crossing his arms over his chest, his gaze flicking away to stare at the carpeted floor. 

Wade laughed lightly and rubbed the back of his neck a little nervously. “Well I guess it’s no secret that I find you pretty damn attractive kid. But you’d never go for my ugly mug of course. I bet you’re not even interested in guys. You did say you had a girlfriend once, after all,” Wade told him. 

Wade was leaning forward, his elbows resting on his knees, gazing at Peter curiously.Peter shifted a bit and brought his stare back to Wade who was sounding oddly sad. “I don’t know-I’ve never thought about it to be honest. Being with a guy I mean,” Peter told him earnestly. 

Wade chuckled softly and sighed, “Well it’s hella fun, women are too- _needy_.” He pursed his lips under the mask and Peter laughed a bit as he watched the outline of his lips show through the mask. 

Shrugging slightly, Peter stood, “Well, I guess I should head out. I still want to take some pictures before it gets too dark.” 

Wade grinned, “Can I still come with you? I would love to run into Spidey and have a picture taken with him.” 

Peter shifted uncomfortably, scratching his cheek slightly, “Uh yeah, sure. We can go back to my building, I sometimes see him around that part of the city.” 

Deadpool smirked, “He keeping an eye on you, ya’ think?” 

Peter shook his head, “No, I don’t think so. Why would you say that?” 

Wade hummed, “Well he’s obviously gotta’ trust you, what with letting you take his picture and all. Maybe he’s got a thing for you.” 

Peter laughed and shook his head, “No, definitely not.” 

“Oh come on, Petey. How do you know he doesn’t think about you like that?” Wade teased.

Peter shrugged, not really sure how to get out of this kind of questioning, “He’s never made any inclination like that towards me. I really don’t think he cares for me that way.” 

Deadpool shrugged and as Peter extended his hand, he took it, allowing the younger man to help him to his feet. “Any idea if he’s straight?” Wade questioned, he was clearly grinning beneath the mask and Peter just chuckled. 

“How would I possibly know the answer to that?” Peter asked. 

Wade shrugged and brushed himself off, “Well you’re his friend, right? Couldn’t you ask him…for my own curiosity, of course?” 

Peter couldn’t help the twitch that started at the corner of his mouth, trying hard to keep a straight face, “I can’t just ask him such a thing.” 

Deadpool laughed a bit and rubbed the back of his neck, “Ah you’re right, not like anything’ll come of it. He probably just sees me as a nuisance anyway.” 

Peter frowned a little and shook his head, “I’m sure he doesn’t think of you as a nuisance, Wade, and I really do think you should talk to him about what we talked about earlier.” 

Wade nodded and sighed, his hands falling to his sides, “Yeah yeah, Petey. I will.” 

Peter nodded and went to pick up his backpack from beside the door, “Come on, Wade. Let’s go and see if we can’t find Spider-Man.” 

Deadpool grinned and nodded, opening the door in front of them. They walked through the streets both now pretty quiet, Wade was clearly overthinking things and Peter was lost in his own medley of thoughts about the Merc. He felt distracted by thoughts of the other man. It’s true, he had never really thought about liking another man or even being with another man before. 

He was confused about the way his body had responded to seeing Wade pleasuring himself a few nights ago and just the thought of it even now made his cheeks flush and his palms grow sweaty. Shifting uncomfortably he dared a quick glance at the man walking next to him. 

He was lost in his own thoughts and Peter was glad for a moment for the silence. He wondered what it might be like to be with a man, Wade was clearly well versed in relationships…or one night stands or something. He practically exudes sexuality and he clearly desired other men, what with talking about his ass and his alter ego’s. Plus, he had made a move on him back at the apartment. 

Peter’s cheeks flushed even redder and he bit his lower lip gently. The way Wade had pressed his body against his own, straddling his hips and pinning him down. It was all too much for him to handle, so he had pushed him off unexpectedly. _He probably just wanted to tease me, he seems more interested in Spider-Man, anyway and even if I am him, he doesn’t know that. He probably would be so let down if he ever found out I was Spider-Man._ He frowned at this, becoming lost in his own sea of thoughts as they made their way up to the roof of his apartment building. 

Wade sighed softly and glanced over at Peter who had been walking by his side. _He is pretty damn adorable…maybe I’d have a better shot with this kid rather than Spidey...he’s probably way too good for me…ugh…everyone is too good for me._ He thought. 

He hung his head slightly and dared another quick glance at the younger man. He seemed lost in his own thoughts and he wondered what was on his mind. _I wonder if he thinks of me as a friend. Someone he can trust…probably not…he probably just wanted to show me his thanks for the camera we got him and be on his way._

Deadpool winced slightly at this and tried to shake it off. No one ever stuck around him long enough to get to know him, no one ever cared about him. It was a painful thought and he would do anything to get away from it, to distract himself from the blatantly obvious. 

Peter heard him sigh a couple of times and furrowed his brow gently as they come out onto the roof, “Everything okay, Deadpool?” 

Wade started, closing the door behind him. “Ah, everything’s good baby-boy,” He cooed, looking out across the rooftop they were on. 

Peter nodded and pulled out his camera from his bag, being very careful not to pull his suit out along with it. He made sure to zip it up and stash it aside while he started up the camera and walked to the edge of the roof, looking out across the city. The Sun had already gone down and the city was much quieter now, the faint glow from the streetlights and apartment lights dotting the blackness of the landscape. 

Deadpool followed him to the edge and peered over the boy’s shoulder at the camera screen as he took a couple of pictures of the darkened city. He wasn’t sure how they would turn out, but he was eager to test out the night-life feature on the camera. 

Deadpool came up and rest his chin against the younger man’s shoulder, peering over at the screen as he breathed softly next to the boy’s ear. Peter tensed but slowly began to relax when he realized he was just trying to get a closer look. Peter lifted the camera so that he could see it better and Wade hummed in approval, his hands gently moving to grasp the young man’s hips. 

Peter willed himself to keep still as those warm, strong hands grasped him lightly. He could practically feel the warmth radiating off of the other man and he couldn’t help the tremble that started down the back of his neck and down his spine. 

Deadpool tensed suddenly, feeling the young man start to tremble beneath his fingertips. He vaguely wondered if he was afraid of him but the thought quickly escaped him when he noticed the young man start to rest back against him. Deadpool was forced to stifle a groan as the smaller man’s buttocks pressed ever so slightly against his groin, his fingers instinctively tightening against the boy’s hips. 

_Oh fuck, he feels so good like this._ He thought as he shut his eyes tightly for a moment, trying desperately to even out his breathing. He was terrified he was going to hear the hitch in his breath and was quickly stirred from his thoughts by Peter pulling away and turning around to face him. He swallowed thickly and stood up a little straighter. 

“Can I take a picture of you?” Peter asked. 

It was a question he had not been prepared for and he tensed a little. “Uh-I don’t know why you’d want a picture of me,” Deadpool tried. 

Peter smiled softly and Wade became lost in the thought of kissing those soft pink lips.This boy was absolutely stunning. His hazel eyes and mocha coloured hair sticking out in every which way. Those beautiful eyes framed by dark black glasses that were settled back over the bridge of his nose. He was fuckin’ adorable. 

He wanted to reach out to him, to caress his soft cheeks and pull him close for a kiss. _But then he would know…he would see…wait…why hadn’t he said anything earlier?_ Wade thought back to when they had shared the food, Peter had looked at him point blank in his apartment, while his mask had been lifted and he didn’t say a word, didn’t even stare. 

_He no doubt saw the scars, but nothing had been said, nothing had been mentioned._ He swallowed hard and tried to shrug it off, cocking his head slightly.

“I would like to have a picture of you for my collection. I only save the best ones for myself,” Peter was smiling as he spoke, a slight blush settling across his features. “Please?” He asked, smiling even more.

It was a sheepish grin, really. Wade shrugged a bit and crossed his arms over his chest, feeling very uncomfortable. “I guess you can take one…but don’t expect me to smile,” Wade told him. 

Peter chuckled at his response and had an idea. “Oh come on, Wade. Relax a bit, it’s not like the camera will steal your soul or anything,” He chided, raising the camera slightly, getting ready to take a picture. 

Deadpool smirked a bit and let his hands fall to his sides, “No, I guess you’re right. I’m just not used to photos is all.” 

He reached up to rub the back of his neck nervously and tilted his head slightly, looking rather sheepish as he met the younger man’s gaze. He gasped, however, when the flash of the camera went off in his face. 

Peter squealed with delight and hugged the camera to his chest. “I gotchya’!” He cried and laughed so hard that Wade thought he would fall over from the way he was clutching his stomach. 

He grinned at the boy’s reaction and couldn't help laughing with him, “Well, there. I guess you did.” 

Peter smiled warmly up at the man and sighed softly, wiping a tear from his eye. He hadn’t laughed like that in quite some time and he felt so good. Wade was standing over him, clearly smiling behind his mask at the younger man as he let out a few breathy gasps of laughter himself. 

Shifting, Peter turned to look out across the skyline of the city, “Somehow I don’t think we’ll run into Spider-Man tonight.” 

Deadpool simply nodded and rested a hand against the young man’s shoulder. “You probably want to head in for the night, I’m sure you have work tomorrow, hmm?” Wade asked.

Peter nodded slightly, “Yeah, I do.” 

Wade sighed softly and let his hand fall from the boy’s shoulder, taking a step back. “Good night then, Petey. I-I’ll see you around?” It was a question, not a statement like Peter had anticipated and he frowned a little, his face still turned away from the Merc. 

He was quiet for a moment, holding his breath, before he turned and flashed a smile over his shoulder at the other man, “Definitely.” 

Deadpool’s breath caught in his chest at the boy’s megawatt smile. All he could do was nod before he turned and headed off, not even bothering to wave. His heart beat wildly in his chest and he struggled to keep the excitement from escaping him. He wanted to hug the boy so badly, he had wanted to kiss him and press up against that warm body. 

Getting out of sight quickly, he soon found himself back at his own apartment, sitting alone on his couch trying to decipher what the hell had gotten in to him. _He said he would want to see us again. He said ‘definitely.’ He never said anything about the scars either. He must have seen them, he had his glasses on._

Wade leaned over slightly, resting his elbows on his thighs as he held his head in his hands. “Fuck Petey…what is your deal?” He breathed.

 

Peter unlocked his apartment door and stepped inside, locking up behind him. He went into his bedroom and threw himself down onto the bed, flopping down onto his stomach with a groan. “What is wrong with me?” He moaned, turning his head to the side he looked over at the uncovered window. 

Turning onto his side he sighed deeply. _What is going on? Do I like him? Do I even really know him?_ Frowning deeply Peter hauled himself up off the bed and stripped down to his boxers before crawling back into bed. He glanced up and saw his camera resting on the bedside table and reached out for it, laying on his back now. He powered up the camera again and went to look at the pictures he had taken. 

Truthfully, he only wanted to look at the one. He smiled softly as it flashed on the screen right away and he looked at it quietly, bringing the camera close to his face. The picture of Wade clearly smirking under the mask he wore, in a shy and almost sheepish pose was one of the best photos he had ever taken. It was quickly becoming his new favourite and blushing a little he wondered what the man looked like without his mask on. 

He had seen him in the dark when he had spied him in his bedroom, but the light was dim and he could only make out the shape of his body, not really anything in great detail. His mind drifted back to the scars that covered the man’s body and he gently set down the camera after he turned it off. 

He wondered again why they didn’t simply heal and how they had grown to be so numerous. He was in no position to ask Wade about them, it wasn’t as if he’d open up about them. He had seemed very uncomfortable when as Spider-Man, he had mentioned them. He felt guilty for saying anything in the first place but he ruled it out as just being curious and Wade didn’t seem mad about him asking either. 

It wasn’t like he could ever ask him to take off his mask and show him his face either. Being Spider-Man and keeping his identity a secret was important to him, he couldn’t let anyone discover his identity. He wouldn’t be safe if anyone found out and he worried over his aunt’s safety even more so. 

Frowning slightly he pulled a blanket up around his shoulders, snuggling deeper into his pillow. He started to doze off as he let his mind wander to thoughts of Wade and the way he had been held by him on the rooftop. “Maybe I am a little more bi-curious than I thought,” He mumbled, smiling softly against his pillow as sleep slowly overtook him.

 

A few days passed by and Peter had gone out as Spider-Man several times to patrol the city. He had expected to run into Deadpool but instead saw no sign of the Mercenary. It was now Saturday night and he sat perched atop a building in the middle of the busy city. The nightlife never seemed to disappoint the young hero and he was kept busy night after night stopping muggings and attacks on young men and women alike. 

He sighed deeply as he sat back against the rooftop, his legs stretching out over the side of the building. He let his feet dangle as he leaned back on his hands, looking out across the city stretched out before him. It was quiet for the moment and he relished in the peacefulness of the cool Summer night. He wondered where Wade had gone off to and thought that maybe he had gotten a mercenary job; _a killing job_ …he thought with a grimace. He had said he had wanted to change, to join the Avengers and be a better person. _Was that all a lie?_ Peter shook his head slightly, no, he couldn’t jump to conclusions. Maybe he was just busy. Life does get busy sometimes, he would know. 

Shifting slightly, he could feel eyes on him and carefully so as to not warrant any more unwanted attention, he looked about himself as if just enjoying the view. He tried to listen to see where the other person was and soon relaxed as he spotted Deadpool walking towards him. He was on the rooftop to his left and was waving at him. 

Peter smiled beneath his mask and waved back, wondering what had brought the man out to his end of the city. Peter stood and shot a web out to the building the Mercenary occupied and when he landed, he walked to meet him. Deadpool had sat down against the edge, his legs hanging over the side freely as he looked up at the Spider. “Hey there Spidey,” He greeted.

Spider-Man smiled down at the man and sat down next to him, “Hey Deadpool. I haven’t seen you in a while. How are things?” 

Deadpool cocked his head slightly and regarded the other man curiously, “Did ya’ miss me?” 

Peter laughed lightly and turned his gaze back out towards the city. “I’ve been wondering where you’d gone off to. Peter came to me and we had a bit of a chat,” Peter told him. 

Deadpool’s heart sank and he dared to glance over at the Spider, “Oh, uh, really? What did he have to say?” 

“Oh, you know…he told me what had transpired between the two of you. How you saved his skin back in that alley and went out to dinner together,” Peter said casually. 

Deadpool nodded slightly, “He say anything else?” 

Wade was rubbing the back of his neck nervously now and Peter did not fail to notice. “He also said that there was something you wanted to talk to me about…” Peter trailed off and looked questioningly over at the Merc who seemed to shrivel under his stare.

“Oh…yeah…there is something I wanted to talk to you about, it’s kinda been the reason you haven’t seen me this week,” Wade told him. 

“Oh?” Peter asked, returning his gaze to the city before them. 

He didn’t want to stare the man down while he tried to explain himself. He just hoped he had been wrong earlier when he had thought that he might be on a mission. “I’ve uh…I’ve been kinda avoiding you,” Wade told him. 

Peter frowned slightly, “Oh…did I do something wrong?” 

Wade shook his head, “No, definitely not. I just, I wanted to give you some space. After we last saw each other, I didn’t think you would want to hang out with me again. I know I’m in a different line of work than what you’re used to and I didn’t want to bring you down with all my Merc business…” 

Peter simply nodded and tried to keep his gaze pointed ahead of him. “But…I talked to Petey about you…about how I’ve been trying to do better…that night you let me help you out down by the docks…that was the best time I’ve had in such a long time. I’ve been struggling with the whole killing people for money thing for the last couple of years. I’ve been taking fewer and fewer jobs and I’m honestly ready to give it all up,” Wade told him. 

Spider-Man turned his entire body to face the man then, his head titled slightly as he listened. Wade took a deep breath before continuing. “I uh…I want to someday be an Avenger…and I have you-you amazing Spider, to thank for that,” He told him.

He breathed deeply then, bringing his gaze to meet Spider-Man’s. “I don’t understand, Deadpool. I haven’t done anything to help you,” Peter told him. 

Deadpool smiled and shrugged, “I’ve admired you for a long time Spidey, you really are a hero. When I started out in the Merc business, that’s what I kept telling myself I was, even though deep down I knew I wasn’t. Killing doesn’t make you a hero, sparing and saving lives makes you a hero.” 

Spider-Man smiled softly and nodded, “You’re right there.” 

Deadpool shrugged a little and leaned back on his hands slightly. “I want to be an Avenger too, you know,” Peter whispered, lowering his head slightly. 

“I doubt they even know who I am,” Peter told him. 

Deadpool chuckled softly, “Spidey, I don’t even know who you are.” 

Peter stiffened slightly and turned his gaze away for a moment. “I didn’t mean for you to come out and tell me, Spidey. I was just stating the obvious,” Wade consoled. 

Peter nodded and relaxed a bit, “I know, I know. It’s just…secret identities are so hard…” He nearly whined.

He put his head in his hands and scrunched his mask slightly as he sighed. Deadpool reached out to rest a hand on his shoulder lightly, “You have people to protect, I understand Spidey. I’m not asking you to reveal your secret, so don’t worry.” 

Peter simply nodded and tried to relax. “So why are you telling me all this, Deadpool?” 

Wade smiled and squeezed his shoulder slightly, “I thought-I thought that maybe, maybe you could help me be a better person. Maybe not a hero, but set me on the right path towards maybe becoming one someday.” 

Peter smiled beneath the mask and nodded lightly, “I’ll do whatever I can to help you Wade. I see the good in you, even if some can’t.” 

Deadpool smiled and let his hand fall back to the rooftop, missing the warmth of the Spider. “Thanks Spidey, I won’t let you down. I promise,” Wade swore. 

Spider-Man simply smiled and they sat in silence for a while, just enjoying each other’s company. After a while they went their separate ways with plans to meet Monday night for their first patrol together. 

 

It wasn’t long before Monday night was winding down and the two heroes were rounding up a couple of thugs that were seen running from a liquor store robbery. They had them cornered in a darkened alley and Spider-Man clung to the wall, dodging the various bullets that were aimed in his general direction. 

Deadpool was busy trying to distract the other man who carried a semi-automatic, hoping to take the brunt of the damage before anyone got hurt. “Who the fuck robs a liquor store on a Monday night, fellas?!” Wade was yelling at the perp and shaking his head as he withdrew one of his guns and shot the man in the kneecap. 

He went down with a howl and the gun started spluttering off rounds all over the place. Spider-Man cried out shrilly as a bullet hit him square in the shoulder and he fell to the ground with a thud. The man he had been trying to web up was abruptly taken out by the random fire of the gun and Deadpool quickly threw himself over the weapon, effectively stopping the bullets from hitting anything else. 

He snatched the weapon from the man who was now howling and clutching at his knee and knocked him out with the butt of the gun. “ _Fuck!_ ” He hissed. 

He had clearly been shot multiple times when he had thrown himself into the line of fire and as anger flared up inside of him, it took all of his strength not to shoot the guy again. He turned quickly and darted over towards where Spider-Man lay against the alley wall. “Spider-Man, hey baby-boy. Can you hear me?” He asked nervously. 

He leaned over the other man and tried to see if he was okay. He was breathing shallowly and clutching at his shoulder, but he was still conscious. “Fuck, _Wade_ …it hurts so bad,” He groaned, his head falling forward slightly. 

“I’ll get you outta here, don’t worry, just stay with me. Where’s your phone? I gotta call this in,” Wade told him. 

Peter shifted slightly and tried to get the phone out of his hidden pocket and failed miserably, “I-I can’t get it. It’s in my pocket.” 

Deadpool shifted uncomfortably for a moment, crouching down over the Spider, “I’ll get it, just hang on.” 

He felt around the man’s waist for a moment before he felt the hard metal of the phone, he blushed a bit as he tugged at the waist band of the costume and found the little pocket. He pulled out the phone quickly and dialled the Police. Standing up he went to the two men and dragged them together in a heap before sputtering off their address and giving the Police details about what had happened. 

“We can’t stay, sorry. They’ll be webbed up and ready for pickup,” He said into the phone before he hung up abruptly and returned to Spider-Man’s side. 

“Think you can use your webs and wrap ‘em up so they don’t go anywhere…not that the one guy will, not with him being dead and all…” Wade told him. 

Peter grimaced even more so and nodded, reaching out and shooting a web around the two men. “How could I have been so stupid?” He muttered, looking up at Wade. “I should have seen that gun, I should have been paying more attention.” 

Deadpool shook his head, “He had kept it hidden, baby-boy. By the time we realized what it was, it was too late. Come on, I gotta’ get you out of here. You’re losing a lot of blood.” 

Peter barely nodded and Deadpool stood over him again, leaning down to pick him up. "I'll carry you, if that's alright? I'll get us back to my place fast,” Wade told him. 

Peter's head was starting to swim as he was lifted to his feet. His breathing was ragged and he found that he could barely stand on his own.He felt dizzy and nauseous and immediately started falling forward. Wade caught him and scooped him up into his arms. He was definitely heavier than he had expected judging by the small frame and was surprised to find a bit of weight behind it. 

Shifting to get a better grasp on the other man, Spider-Man's head lolled slightly against his chest. "Stay with me Spidey," He whispered before he started off towards his apartment. 

They arrived some fifteen minutes later and Deadpool carried him into the bathroom, setting him down on the counter by the sink. Peter swooned slightly and was firmly pressed back against the cool glass of the mirror at his back. "Relax Spidey, you're alright. I'll get you patched up in no time. But you gotta' stay awake,” Wade told him. 

Deadpool rummaged under the counter for a few necessities, pulling out gauze and tape, antiseptic and tweezers. He laid them all out on the counter next to Spider-Man and went into the living room for a moment before returning with a bottle of half finished vodka and a bottle of pills. "For the pain," He mumbled and set them down beside Spider-Man who eyed them warily. 

"I've got to get at the wound Spidey, I don't think the bullet went through you so I'm going to have to fish it out,” Wade told him. 

Peter groaned slightly and tried to lift his arms to get out of the shirt, but quickly stopped when the pain became too much. "I-I can't lift my arms, you'll have to cut the suit,” Peter breathed. 

Deadpool nodded and retrieved a pair of scissors and watched as the man in front of him removed his gloves and pushed his mask up over his nose slightly. Coming back to stand in front of him with the scissors in hand, he started cutting away the fabric of the suit over the one arm and shoulder. He managed to spare as much of the suit as possible before he slid it off the man's body, tossing it to the bathroom floor. 

Breath caught in the back of his throat as his eyes roamed over the younger man's exposed skin. He was definitely much younger than Wade and shifting nervously, he prodded the bullet wound on his left shoulder. Peter winced and let out a ragged gasp. "M' sorry, but this is going to hurt like a bitch. Here, take two of these,” Wade told him. 

He popped the cap off the bottle of pills he had brought over and handed him two. Peter tried to read the label on the bottle but couldn't focus on it, "What are they?" 

Deadpool laughed lightly, "I'm not tryin' to drug ya’, well maybe a little. They're pain meds, extra strength." 

Peter nodded and shoved them into his mouth and Wade handed him the now open bottle of vodka. He accepted it nervously and took a swig to wash down the pills. It burned his throat and he grimaced as he swallowed the harsh liquid. "Just try and relax, I'm gonna do my best to make this quick. Just don't kill me…” Wade muttered. 

Peter eyed him warily and watched as the Merc lifted his own mask up over his nose clearly trying to breathe a bit better as he leaned in and examined the bullet hole. "It's close to the surface, so that's a plus," He mumbled and pressed his gloved hand against the man's shoulder, bracing the skin slightly as he picked up his tweezers. 

Peter hissed through his now clenched teeth as Wade stretched the wound slightly before delving into the wound with the tweezers. Peter grit his teeth and clenched his fists at his sides, barely breathing as Wade shifted the tweezers inside of him, looking for the bullet. He could see it just barely visible beneath the skin and did his best to make it quick for the other man. 

But suddenly Peter was gasping and shoving him away, his breathing ragged and chest heaving, “Just gimme' a minute." He gasped.

Deadpool nodded and tried to reassure the younger man, resting a hand on his thigh. He stood quietly between the injured man's legs and offered him the bottle of vodka again. He took it without question and took a few long swigs before returning his hands to his sides and grasping the edge of the countertop. "Okay-" He breathed and Wade delved back into the wound, eyeing the younger man nervously as he pressed the tweezers in deeper. 

Blood was pouring down Peter's chest in waves and Wade tried to hurry it up. He finally managed to get a hold of the metal slug and pulled it out in one quick movement. Peter cried out and slumped forward against the Merc, his good hand grabbing Wade's wrist in a death grip. 

Wade flinched slightly but didn't pull away, he was worried he'd break his wrist, not that it wouldn't heal, it'd just be a bit of an inconvenience. Peter was breathing heavily, his lips parted as shaky breaths mingled with Wade's steady ones. They were closer now, only inches between their partly masked faces. 

Peter swallowed hard and let the wrist go, eyeing the slug held between the ends of the tweezers. "Shit that hurt," He muttered and leaned back against the cool mirror behind him. 

Wade chuckled a little and let his eyes roam over the younger mans's exposed body. He couldn't help watching the rise and fall of his strong chest. Although he was lean, Wade could see the taught muscles quivering beneath the surface of the pale, smooth skin. He was indeed ripped. He shifted slightly and reached for the antiseptic wipes, "I've got to patch you up before you lose anymore blood, Spidey." 

Spider-Man nodded weakly and turned his head away from the Merc as he picked up a small package and tore it open. Steadying himself back against the mirror, Peter tensed as Wade came a little closer, pressing up against the counter and between his legs. The wipe was quickly pressed to the open wound without warning and Peter cried out as the stingseared through him. 

Wade held him fast by his other shoulder and quickly wiped away the blood trying his hardest to get it done as fast as possible. Peter huffed and breathed deeply as it was withdrawn and Wade reached for his first aid kit. He pulled out a needle and some of the thicker threads used for stitching up wounds and went to work, deftly threading the needle before he started in on the wound. 

The pain was severely lessened now that the pills were starting to take effect. He was sure the alcohol was helping as well. Peter tried to keep still as the Merc stitched his wound, simply watching the other man work skillfully on him. "How'd you learn to do that?" He questioned, watching him curiously. 

Peter was feeling light headed and a tad woozy but tried to keep a level head as he eyed the man leaning over him. Wade laughed a little and shrugged, "I guess just practice? My healing factor kicks in pretty quick but sometimes it takes a bit longer for me to heal over, so I help it along with stitching when I feel like it." 

Peter nodded, "You were shot back in the alley too. Have they healed already?" 

Deadpool nodded and glanced down at his chest, "Yeah, they went right through me.” 

Peter nodded weakly, the motion making him feel slightly sick. He pinned his head back against the mirror and closed his eyes for a moment. Deadpool glanced up at the younger man, his fingers having stopped their careful work. He had finished with the stitches and tied it off, but he couldn't bear to break his touch of the man's skin. 

He wondered what it would feel like to touch Spider-Man without his own gloves on and swallowing hard, he forced himself to cut the thread and pull his hands away. "I'm finished stitching you up, but I think it'd be best if I put some gauze over you and taped you up, in case it starts bleeding through,” Wade told him. 

Peter agreed with no more than a grunt and opened his eyes again. He watched as Wade pressed a piece of gauze over the wound and taped it gently to his skin. His gaze followed the curve of the man's hands as they worked, along his arms and up his neck. He looked over the other man quietly, noting the scars and redness of his tender skin that was on display. Without much thought, Peter reached out to him, placing the palm of his hand gently against Deadpool's cheek. 

His fingertips ghosted across the man's jaw. Deadpool froze, almost pulling away from the touch, but willed himself to keep still. He hadn't met Spider-Man's gaze and it took all of his strength not to pull his mask back down and pull away. Spider-Man smiled softly and tilted Wade's chin up towards him. 

"I'd love to see what you really look like under there," Peter whispered, bringing his face closer to the Merc's. 

Wade trembled slightly and swallowed, his gaze finally meeting the whites of Spider-Man's mask. "No you wouldn't, baby-boy,” It was barely a whisper and Wade tried so hard not to pull away, not to break the stare. 

He wished more than anything to be able to see the younger man's eyes. _Is he fucking with me?_ He wondered.

Peter smiled wider, blushing lightly as he leaned in a little closer, his fingers gently caressing the uneven skin of Wade's jaw. "I think I would," He breathed.

He smirked lightly before he was suddenly pressing his perfect pink lips against Wade's chapped ones in a tender kiss. Wade tensed, his eyes wide and unblinking. He held his breath as Spider-Man tried to deepen the kiss, gently parting his lips and swiping his tongue against Wade's bottom lip. Wade inhaled sharply at the contact and Peter saw his chance, slipping his tongue past the other man's parted lips. 

He smiled slightly against him and Wade trembled, his hands moving to grasp Spider-Man's hips, instinctively pulling him closer. Peter groaned softly at the intimate contact of their bodies suddenly pressing against one another and the sound shot right through Deadpool. He wanted to hear it again. 

Deadpool responded to the younger man's tongue in its search and slipped his own against Spider-Man's, gently exploring the other man's mouth. Peter wrapped his good arm around the back of Deadpool's shoulder, pulling him closer. 

They continued to kiss for a moment before Peter broke it to breathe. He rest his forehead against Wade's lips and Wade simply stared at him dumbfounded, "Shit Spidey-you must be stoned as fuck." 

Peter laughed lightly as he tried to even out his breathing, his body was in a cold sweat and he shivered slightly. Deadpool didn't fail to notice the shiver and quickly scooped up the younger man, bringing him into his bedroom. Peter didn't complain when he was laid down on a soft bed, his head was spinning and he tried to keep fighting the nausea. 

Wade pulled a blanket up over the Spider, tucking him in. "You should get some rest. You're going to need some time to heal,” Wade told him. 

Peter nodded weakly. "My healing factor sucks, nothing like yours. But it shouldn't take more than a few days. I'll be fine,” He mumbled, shifting under the blankets slightly. 

He was already starting to drift off. Deadpool nodded and stepped back to give him some privacy but was startled when Spider-Man reached out to grab his wrist. He stilled his movements, looking down to where the man's slender fingers curved around his gloved wrist. "Stay with me Wade. I don't feel well,” He murmured. 

Wade swallowed and nodded, "Alright baby-boy. I'm right here, I'll stay with you." 

Peter relaxed slightly but never let go of Wade's wrist. Deadpool carefully sat down at the edge of the bed and looked away from the younger man. _He's clearly doped up thanks to those pills and the vodka sure as hell isn’t helping. But at least he doesn't seem to be in pain for the moment._

Wade's gaze slowly returned to the now sleeping form of the man in his bed. The grip had loosened on his wrist and carefully he took the man's hand and placed it under the blankets. _Why did he kiss me?_ Deadpool frowned slightly and reached up to caress his own lips. They were dry and a bit sensitive and he was sure they couldn't have felt nice against Spider-Man's perfectly pink ones. Sighing softly, Wade folded his hands in his lap and watched the younger man sleep. 

After a while Deadpool was sure he was completely out and he undressed himself, stripping off his suit and changing into a pair of track pants and a red and black hoodie. He didn't want to leave the Spider alone so he laid down on the bed next to him, above the covers so as to not disturb him. He still wore his mask, half folded up over his nose and forced himself to turn away from the Spider. It didn't take long before sleep overtook him as well. 

 

Peter awoke with a start, gasping out as he wrenched himself up into a sitting position. He was covered in sweat and his head hurt like hell. Looking about him he quickly remembered where he was and what had happened and he sighed deeply. He held his head in his hands for a moment to collect himself. 

His shoulder was aching something fierce and glancing next to him he watched the rise and fall of Wade's shoulders, clearly still deep in sleep. Carefully, Peter slipped out of bed and grabbed his phone from the nightstand. He disappeared shakily into the bathroom to see what time it was. 

It was just after 6am and he had to be at work in a couple of hours. He knew he was in no shape to make it in for at least a couple of days, so he called the Bugle and left a message stating that something had come up with his aunt and that he would be gone a few days to take care of her. 

_They won’t miss me._ He thought and hung up the phone. Glancing into the mirror in front of him, he sighed and examined the bandage over his shoulder. He knew he was lucky it hadn't hit his collarbone or it could have been a lot worse, but he still felt like complete and utter shit. 

He leaned over the sink and pulled off his mask. Wearily he met his reflection and cringed. He looked paler than usual and even somewhat sickly. He turned on the cold water tap and splashed his face with the cool liquid. He sighed with temporary relief and let his skin air dry for a couple of minutes before pulling his mask back on, folding it up half way. 

Quietly he opened the door of the bathroom and peered out into the bedroom. Wade still hadn’t stirred and carefully he made his way back to the bed, climbing back under the blankets. He turned on his good side, his gaze settling on the man’s back. He watched the steady rise and fall of his shoulders as he slept and smiled softly to himself. 

He thought about the nervous kiss they had shared the night before and he blushed deeply. _What has gotten into me? He was looking out for me, treating my wound and I go and give him a kiss?_ He shut his eyes and scolded himself for a moment before his thoughts wandered once again. _But it felt so good kissing him…_

He shook his head gently and willed himself to go back to sleep, but all he managed to do was work himself into an uncomfortable state of arousal to which he could do nothing about. He bit his lower lip gently and let his hand wander towards the Mercenary. Tentatively and very carefully, he rest his hand against the man’s lower back. 

He wanted to feel the warmth of the other man pressed against him so badly in that moment and he swallowed hard as he lifted the hem of the sweater slightly. It had already bunched up a little around the man’s waist and was revealing a little bit of the scarred skin. He simply helped it along a bit more and looked upon him with curiosity. 

He could see the scars more clearly now that he was up close and he very gently pressed his fingers against a particularly angry looking scar in the middle of the man’s back. Wade didn't stir and Peter, feeling slightly emboldened and very curious, traced the scar gently. 

Wade grunted softly in his sleep as Peter's slight fingers traced scar after scar with such care. He wondered at them and although Wade surely felt that they were a barrier between himself and the outside world, he felt they were beautiful and strange at the same time. He marvelled at the roughness of one and the softness of another. Each was different from the last and he felt that he could trace each and every one and never grow tired. 

A soft sigh escaped Peter's lips and he placed the palm of his hand lightly against the small of Wade's back, just revelling in the warmth of skin pressed against skin. He could feel the musculature beneath his fingers and his mind wandered to less than innocent thoughts. A blush swept over his features and timidly he shifted a little closer to the other man. He could hear the sounds of his breathing fill the air and he trembled a little with excitement as his hand shifted a little lower, gently resting on Wade's ass. 

He wanted to squeeze it and had to stifle a soft groan as he shifted his hand to the man's hip. Peter traced gentle circles against the man's hip, caressing the skin softly. He wanted to breathe in Wade's scent and get lost in everything that was him. He was clearly infatuated with the Merc and didn't know how to handle his feelings. He'd never been attracted to men before, but he clearly had more than just physical feelings for the Mercenary. 

He shivered a little and pressed closer to the larger man, his chest now flush with his strong back. He breathed softly against the man's ear, blushing deeply as Wade unconsciously pressed himself back against the younger man in his sleep. Peter trembled and bit his lower lip hard, his hand slowly gripping the man's hip. 

Wade groaned a little in his sleep and Peter tried to stay still so as to not disturb him. Peter waited for him to settle back down and gently nuzzled into the back of the man's neck. He sighed softly, breathing in the man's scent deeply as he started to drift off to sleep once again. 

 

Wade stirred sometime later when the Sun was peeking in through the window across the room and was warming his feet at the end of the bed. He shifted slightly and quickly realized that he had an extra arm resting over his side. Tensing slightly he carefully turned to glance over his shoulder. Spider-Man was pressed up against him tightly, his arm holding him close. 

He was being spooned! He was the little spoon! He guffawed a little and blushed deeply. _So Spidey's a cuddle whore, eh?_ He chuckled softly and shifted his hips slightly away from the younger man but stiffened suddenly as he felt the younger man press tighter against him. _I-is he-hard?_ Wade blushed furiously and covered his face with his hands. _Oh my god, Spidey has morning wood!_ He inwardly squealed, he was definitely fangirling over the situation. 

Blushing furiously, Wade attempted to slip out from under the man's arm, being mindful of his injured shoulder as he shifted the man onto his back. He was now on the flat of his back as was Spidey and turning his head he watched the younger man sleep for a few moments. He looked peaceful and Wade couldn’t help smiling softly as he admired the younger man. 

His eyes roamed freely over the rise and fall of his chest which lay exposed, the blanket bunched up around his waist. He still wore his mask, it was pushed up over his nose and his lips were slightly parted in sleep. His breathing was even and deep, clearly still very much asleep. His gaze slowly drifted down the man’s chest, admiring his nipples and abs. He did have pretty impeccable abs and wonderfully slender hips. Wade typically wasn’t one for the slimmer men, he’d been with his fair share..but most if not all were one night stands that ended pretty painfully for him. 

He pushed the thought from his mind and simply tried to enjoy being in the same bed with such an amazing person, with such an amazing hero. Even if it wasn’t sexual, he was more than happy to be this man’s friend. He smiled softly upon thinking back to the kiss they had shared in the bathroom and he blushed slightly, remembering what it felt like to have the man’s lips pressed tightly against his own. 

He sighed and before he realized what he was doing, his hand had come dangerously close to the man’s stomach. He let it hover above the Spider, thinking about whether or not he should actually touch him and quickly thought better of it. I _don’t want to freak him out, I’m sure he was just a little dopey last night and didn’t mean anything by the kiss and I know morning wood simply happens of its own accord…he likes to cuddle, that’s all._ He tried to rationalize everything, never for one second thinking that Spider-Man would like him as anything other than maybe a friend. 

Peter stirred from his sleep but didn’t move, he could feel eyes on him and quietly he turned to see Deadpool propped up on his elbow regarding him curiously. Peter blushed as he realized the blankets had fallen down and he was lying rather exposed beside the man. Deadpool shifted his gaze away the moment he realized he was awake, “Ah-good morning Spidey.” He chimed, pushing himself up into a sitting position. 

Peter shifted a little before sitting up, drawing the blanket up around him slightly. He quickly realized that he had quite the hard-on and desperately hoped that the other man hadn’t noticed. “Uh-morning,” He mumbled. 

“How’s your shoulder?” Wade asked, nervously. 

“Oh, it’s not bad…I mean it still hurts…but I guess it’s not all that bad,” Peter told him. 

Wade nodded slightly, “Would you like a couple more of those pain meds?” 

Peter nodded slightly, “Ah, yeah. I think that might be a good idea. I’ve got a pretty bad headache too.” 

Wade nodded, “I’ll get you some water. You can relax here today if you want. I’ll keep an eye on you.” 

Peter blushed a little, “Oh…uh, thanks.” 

Wade nodded and slipped out of bed, making his way to the kitchen. He came back a couple of minutes later with a glass of water and went back into the bathroom for the bottle of pills. He quietly handed two to the Spider and he readily swallowed them, taking a sip of water to wash them down. 

“Are you sure it’s alright for me to stay here?” Peter asked gently. 

Wade flashed him a smile, “Of course Spidey. You’re not going to be swinging home anytime soon and I can’t very well put you in a cab in this state.” 

Peter chuckled softly and nodded, sipping at the water some more, “No, you’re right. I won’t be able to swing anywhere for a couple of days.” 

Deadpool nodded and scratched his cheek slightly, “Are you hungry?” 

Peter shrugged, “I could eat?” 

Wade grinned, “I’m gonna’ make you pancakes. I make the best pancakes, if I do say so myself.” 

Peter laughed lightly and nodded, “Sounds great, I love pancakes. I haven’t had any in ages.” 

Wade smiled and nodded, “I’ll go get breakfast started then…uh, do you need anything?” 

“No, I’m alright,” He replied, still cradling the glass of water in his hands. 

Wade nodded slightly, “If you want, you can take a shower? I’m sure I’ve got something other than spandex you could wear as well.” 

Peter smiled, “Actually, that sounds great.” 

Wade nodded and motioned towards the bathroom. “Go right ahead, I’ll leave some clothes out on the bed for you. There’s a spare towel in the closet in the bathroom, so help yourself,” Wade told him.

Peter nodded and whispered his thanks before watching as Wade left the room and closed the door behind him. Peter slipped out of bed quietly after he shut the door and walked to the bathroom. Once safely inside, he removed his mask and slipped out of the rest of his suit. He found an extra towel and placed it over the toilet seat before starting up the shower. 

Once beneath the water, he tried to keep his shoulder from getting too wet, but realized it was a losing battle. He sighed, knowing that Wade would have to help him change the bandage. Shifting beneath the water, he tried to wash his hair with his one hand. He was still unable to raise his left arm much higher than his waist without feeling quite a bit of pain. 

Once he felt clean enough, he dragged himself out of the shower and dried himself off. His hair was still damp, but he sucked it up and pulled his mask down over his head, keeping it up just over his nose. Wrapping the towel about his waist he gingerly opened the door of the bathroom and peered into the bedroom. 

He could see a few pieces of clothing laid out on the bed for him and went to see if they would fit. He laughed lightly when he saw a pair of red Deadpool sweatpants. Shaking his head, he dropped the towel and pulled on the sweatpants. _Going commando it is._ He thought. He never bothered with underwear when he wore his suit because they made his skin chafe so this would have to do for now. 

The sweatpants were a little big, but they still kept him covered, despite resting dangerously low on his hips. Shifting, he struggled to put the shirt on and sighing deeply, he realized he was going to need some help. 

Moving to the doorway, he opened the door a bit and called out to Wade, “Wade? Can I have your help for a second?” 

Wade nodded to himself, setting a couple of pancakes onto a plate. “Sure Spidey, I’ll be right there. Need me to change your bandage?” 

Peter nodded and went to sit on the bed, “Uh yeah, I got it a bit wet in the shower.” 

Wade was soon back in the bedroom looking across at the Spider from the doorway. Peter was sitting on the edge of the bed looking a bit nervous. “I’ll get the bandages, just a minute,” He said, disappearing into the bathroom for a moment. 

It wasn’t long before Wade was standing in front of the Spider, peeling the medical tape off the man’s chest. Peter turned his head away and tried to relax as the Mercenary took a look at the wound. “Ah, it doesn’t look as angry and the bleeding’s stopped. So that’s good,” Wade told him. 

He prodded at the skin around the stitches slightly and Peter winced, turning his gaze back to the man in front of him. “You’re getting a nasty bruise…” Wade whispered, now very close to his chest. 

Peter nodded slightly and watched as Deadpool picked up a fresh piece of gauze and pressed it over the wound before taping it in place. “Try and rest your arm as much as possible today. I don’t want the stitches to tear or it’ll take longer for you to heal,” Wade told him. 

Peter nodded, “Of course.” He murmured and looked up as Deadpool walked away from him to dispose of the bloody bandages only to return a moment later. 

“Breakfast is ready, come and join me?” Wade asked. 

Peter nodded but quickly stood up, “I uh, I can’t put my shirt on by myself…” 

Wade chuckled softly at this, “Well maybe you’ll just have to go shirtless around me for the rest of the day?” 

Peter blushed a little and couldn’t help glancing at the floor, feeling rather insecure. Wade laughed at this and took a few steps towards him, effectively crossing the room in just a few short strides. He towered over Peter and reached past him to pick up the shirt from the bed, “I’ll help you put it on, baby-boy,” Wade chuckled. 

Peter blushed even deeper and he was sure the man could see it. Shifting slightly, Wade helped slip the shirt over over his outstretched arms and then over his head. As Wade pulled it down over his chest, the backs of his knuckles dragged against Peter’s nipples and he failed to stop a gasp from escaping his lips as they hardened at the accidental touch. 

Peter flashed a glance up at the Merc who looked a little startled by the man’s reaction. It wasn’t until he realized what he had done that he was apologizing, “I’m sorry,” He stuttered. “I didn’t mean to touch you like that, _shit_. I’m sorry Spidey.” 

He quickly withdrew his hands and Peter was left to fix the hem of the shirt on his own. “It’s okay, it was an accident…just startled me a bit,” Peter told him. 

Wade nodded and reached up to rub the back of his neck nervously, “O’course.” 

He motioned suddenly towards the bedroom door and subsequently towards the kitchen, “The pancakes are getting cold.” 

Peter nodded and watched as Deadpool turned to leave, Peter’s hand hovering outstretched between them, wishing to stop him from going. He wanted to feel those hands on him for real this time. 

But he was gone, already standing in the kitchen over the cleared kitchen table. Peter tried to dismiss his feelings for the time being and followed the man into the kitchen. He was urged to sit and Deadpool placed a plate down in front of him. It was piled high with at least a half a dozen pancakes and Peter couldn’t help the laugh that bubbled over. 

“This is far too much, Wade. I can’t eat all this,” Peter laughed. 

Wade laughed as well and sat down across from him, placing a bottle of maple syrup on the table. “Oh yes you can and you will. Now give this stuff a try,” Wade told him. 

He pushed the maple syrup close to Peter and smiled as he eyed it curiously. “I’ve never had maple syrup before,” Peter confessed. 

Deadpool grinned, “Shit, Spidey. Wait till you taste that stuff. It’s the real deal.” 

Peter chuckled softly and opened the cap, pouring a bit onto his pancakes before capping it again and pushing it back towards Wade, “Thanks for this Wade, for everything…” 

Wade simply smiled and shook his head, “No thanks needed, Spidey. I look out for my friends.” 

Peter smiled at this, blushing lightly. _So we are friends then._ He thought, biting his lower lip gently as he started to cut into the huge stack of pancakes. Wade watched him eagerly, wondering if he would like the syrup and pancakes. 

Peter took the first bite and practically moaned with delight, “Oh man…what the hell is this stuff?” 

Wade laughed and grinned, “Good isn’t it?” 

Peter chuckled and shoved another bite into his mouth, “Oh definitely. I’ve never had better pancakes than these and this syrup is fantastic. I love maple flavoured anything really, coffee especially, you know.” 

Wade cocked his head slightly, “Oh, really?” Something about that had stuck with him, but he couldn’t quite place it. 

Peter nodded eagerly, “Oh yeah, I go to this little place down by my apartment that sells maple coffee, it’s to die for.” 

Wade smirked slightly and nodded, “Well I’m glad you like it.” 

Peter smiled softly and nodded, continuing to eat his breakfast. Wade soon started eating his own pancakes once he was sure the younger man was enjoying his meal. They ate in silence for a while and Peter yawned as he sat back in his chair. 

“Sleepy Spidey?” Wade cooed, titling his head slightly as he stood to clear the dishes. 

Peter nodded, “Uh yeah. I think the meds are making me feel like this.” 

Deadpool nodded, “Yeah, they’re hella’ strong. Why don’t you go lay down? You can rest in my bed or on the couch, it’s up to you.” 

Peter nodded and went to stand, swaying slightly as he did so, nearly falling over. Deadpool was immediately at his side, steadying him, “Ah, here Spidey. Let me help you.”

Peter groaned slightly and covered his face with his hand, “Sorry, I feel a little woozy.” 

Wade nodded and guided the young man back towards the bedroom. Wade helped the younger man climb into bed and pulled the blanket up over his stomach. Peter sighed softly and reached out to rest a hand on Wade’s arm, “Thank you Wade.” He whispered, gently squeezing the man’s bicep. 

Wade swallowed hard and nodded, “Sure Spidey. Don’t worry about it.”

Peter closed his eyes and relaxed back against the pillow, his hand slowly falling to the mattress. Wade smiled softly and leaned over the man, wishing he could remove Spider-Man’s mask and place a gentle kiss to the man’s forehead. He frowned a little and pulled away, disappearing from the room quickly. 

He closed the door quietly and frowned as he went to sit on the sofa. He sighed deeply and leaned forward, resting his elbows on his thighs. “What am I doing?” He asked, not really looking for an answer. 

Chuckling nervously he reclined back against the couch, pulling his mask off. He breathed deeply before flicking on the television and getting lost in a slew of different TV shows. 

 

Peter slept for most of the day and it wasn’t until around 8pm that he woke up. Frowning deeply, Peter shifted in his spot on the bed. He felt slightly stiff and his shoulder still ached a fair bit. Sighing, he sat up slowly and reached for the glass of water on the nightstand. He sipped at it at first before he was downing it. Clearly he had been thirsty. The bedroom was getting darker, he hadn’t had any lights on when he had laid down and the Sun had already disappeared from sight. 

“Wade?” He asked, staring into the dimly lit room. 

There was no answer and quietly Peter slipped out of bed to see if he could find the Mercenary. He opened the door to the bedroom and peered out into the living room. He could see Wade sitting on the couch, a beer clutched in his hand, his head resting back uncomfortably against the back of the couch. He didn’t have his mask on.

Peter swallowed hard and listened for a moment, the sound of steady deep breathing reaching his ears. The TV was on, but the sound was low and it looked as if Wade had fallen asleep while watching television. Quietly, Peter came out into the living room and walked towards the couch. He hovered over the man nervously before sitting down on the couch next to him. He was afraid to wake him and nervously he reached to take the beer bottle from the man’s hand. 

It looked as if it was about to fall and he carefully set it on the table in front of them. Wade didn’t move, didn’t even stir and Peter was grateful. Shifting slightly in his spot, he gazed over at Wade. He was clearly sleeping peacefully and Peter hated the thought of disturbing him. He smiled softly and gazed upon the man’s face. His cheekbones were beautiful, his jaw firm. The slope of his neck graceful. He sighed softly as he watched the rise and fall of the man’s chest and smiled. He wished to trace the curve of the man’s ear and look deep into his eyes. He wished he knew what colour they were. 

Peter leaned a little closer to the man to take in the scars that covered his face and blushed when the man’s eyelids fluttered slightly. _Oh no…_ Peter tensed, afraid that he was going to be yelled at or run away from. He knew Wade covered his face for a reason and he surely wouldn’t be happy to have someone looking at him so intently. 

Wade’s eyes slowly opened and he swallowed hard, lifting his head from the cushion and reaching up to rub the back oh his slightly sore neck. “Uh, hey Spidey. When did you wake up?” He asked, his voice laden with sleep.

Spider-Man blushed even deeper, biting his lower lip slightly as he gazed into the beautiful brown depths of Wade’s eyes. Peter didn’t answer him, he could not take his eyes off the man in front of him and it took all he had not to lean in and kiss the older man. Wade titled his head slightly, regarding the young man curiously, wondering why he hadn’t spoken. 

He opened his mouth to ask if he was alright, but was interrupted. “Your eyes are so beautiful,” It was barely a whisper but the feeling behind them, it made Wade’s heart skip lightly in his chest. 

His hands immediately reached up to touch his face and he panicked when he didn’t make contact with his mask. Peter could see the panic slowly dawning on him and he reached out to grasp his wrists lightly. “It’s okay Wade, please. It’s alright,” Peter tried as he held his hands now, gently rubbing his thumbs over the backs of Wade’s scarred hands. 

Wade started to shake, his eyes darted away in embarrassment and Peter shifted closer to him, his knees pressing against Wade’s thigh. “Let me go, Spidey,” He breathed shakily, trying to pull his hands away and push himself up. 

Peter shook his head and struggled to say something. The fear in Wade’s eyes was spreading like wild fire and he wished he could make it stop. “Wade, please. It’s okay. You don’t have to hide from me,” Peter tried. 

He refused to let go of the older man’s hands and instead tugged them to his chest. Wade tensed and tried to pull away but Peter held him tightly, using his strength just a little bit. Wade started to growl with frustration, tears stinging his eyes. But then Peter was holding both of the man’s hands in one of his own, his other hand reaching up for the edge of his own mask. 

Wade froze, unable to tear his gaze away from the younger man. _I-is he really going to show us?_ He knew that his fear was written plainly across his face at being caught without his own mask on, but he had never expected this to happen. Spider-Man had said that his eyes were beautiful and this confused him even more, but now, with Spider-Man holding the edge of his mask, ready to take it off, it was all too much. 

“Wade, _please_ …I want you to see me, like I’ve seen you. I want you to know how much-how much I care about you,” He gasped out, tears stinging his own eyes behind his mask. 

Wade was dumbfounded, his heart was beating too fast and he was sure the younger man could hear it. “Just-please, just don’t be mad…” He murmured. 

Deadpool trembled hard, no longer trying to get away from the other man. He was going to finally see the face behind the mask. He watched as Spider-Man’s shoulders sagged slightly and he slowly started pulling the mask up over his head. Wade’s breath caught in his throat, his eyes widening with surprise. 

“ _Peter_ …” He breathed, his eyes roaming the face of the boy he had come to admire. His eyes were downcast, his lower lip was trembling slightly and tears were spilling down onto his beautiful rosy cheeks. 

“Are you disappointed?” Peter asked, his voice breaking at the end as he let go of the older man’s hands. 

Wade was utterly speechless, his heart was swelling, his brain swimming with too much information and not enough simultaneously. He shook his head and reached up to capture the younger man’s jaw in his hand, tilting his chin up so that he could finally look into his beautiful hazel eyes. Wade was smiling, nervously of course, but he was smiling nevertheless, “Peter…how could I ever be disappointed with you?” 

Peter met his gaze and then their lips were pressing together nervously, hesitantly at first. Wade had initiated the kiss this time and he let his eyes close as he pressed his lips gently against the younger man’s, his tongue darting out to press against Peter’s bottom lip. Peter whimpered a little against him, letting his own eyes fall shut as he parted his lips for the other man. Wade took it as an invitation and slipped his delving tongue past the young man’s lips, exploring the mouth before him. Peter’s hands slid up against Wade’s chest gently grasping his shirt, pulling him closer. 

Wade groaned slightly as he shifted closer to the younger man, his tongue still exploring Peter’s beautiful mouth. Peter whimpered slightly and Wade broke the kiss, resting their foreheads against one another’s. 

“Wade,” He breathed and gently nuzzled into the crook of the older man’s neck. 

“It’s okay Petey, I won’t ever expose your secret,” He told him. 

Wade smiled and gently reached up to caress the Spider’s soft cheek. “I’m so sorry I didn’t tell you sooner, I was just so scared,” Peter told him. 

Wade nodded and tried to reassure him with gentle kisses to his forehead and cheek. “It’s okay baby-boy, don’t apologize,” Wade consoled. 

Peter trembled and willed himself to sit back on his heels, meeting Wade’s stare once again. “I meant what I said you know. You have beautiful eyes and I really do care about you,” It was whispered nervously, but it was clearly heard by the Merc. He blushed lightly and met the young man’s stare. 

“You can’t possibly think that this- _shit_ -is beautiful, Petey,” Wade motioned to his face with a circular motion and Peter smiled softly, reaching out to caress his scarred cheek. 

“Wade, you are beautiful. Beneath the scars I see gorgeous cheekbones, a slim nose and your beautiful eyes…your eyes are so expressive and full of-“ Peter started. 

“Shit,” Wade mumbled, tearing his gaze away from the Spider. 

Peter laughed lightly and shook his head, “I was going to say, love.” 

Wade forced himself to meet Peter’s gaze and blushed when he saw the sincerest of looks in the young man’s eyes. “Peter…how can you look past the scars when they are so numerous and in your face?” Wade asked.

Peter smiled and caressed the man’s scarred cheek, trailing his fingertips down the man’s taught neck and coming to rest gently on his shoulder. “Who said I was looking past the scars, Wade?” Peter’s smile broadened, “They are a part of you like anything else and I-I think I really like you.” 

Wade’s blush deepened and he could not bring himself to break their eye contact. He was trembling hard, Peter’s hand still lightly clasping his shoulder. 

“Peter…I think I really like you as well…” Wade confessed.

Peter’s cheeks reddened which only made Wade smile more, his hands moving to rest against the younger man’s hips, pulling him onto his lap. Peter was quickly straddling Wade’s hips, blushing deeply as their lips met once again in a fevered kiss. Their tongues met and the kiss was anything but tender. 

Their lips pressed firmly against one another's as they deepened the kiss. Wade groaned slightly and ran his hands up the Spider's sides and back down to grasp his hips lightly. Peter trembled in the man's grasp, losing control of the kiss. He had never kissed a man before Wade and it was so overwhelming. He was used to being in control of a kiss, but Wade wasn't having it. 

He couldn't help the little grin that toyed with the edge of his mouth as he let Wade take over, pressing his warm, wet tongue past Peter's slightly parted lips and into his mouth. His good arm wrapped itself around the back of Wade's neck and held him close, while his other hand pressed gently against the older man's taught stomach over the sweater he was wearing. 

Wade's hands couldn't keep still for long and soon he was massaging Peter's hips with gentle touches, pushing up the shirt slightly to caress his soft milky skin. Peter hummed into the kiss before Wade's hands slipped around his waist to firmly grasp Peter's ass through the sweatpants. He gasped out against Wade's lips as the older man started kneading his ass gently and Wade broke the kiss, his lips attacking the younger man's neck. 

He left kiss after kiss along the man's jawline and down the graceful slope of the younger man's neck. "You feel so good, Petey…I knew your ass was amazing…but I never thought it'd feel this good in my hands,” Wade groaned. 

Peter laughed lightly and blushed furiously. He tried to pull back but Wade didn't let him get too far. He looked up at the younger man and gave him a smile, “Peter...?" 

Peter bit his lower lip gently and met the older man's gaze, he looked nervous all of a sudden. "What's wrong Wade?”

Wade's hands were still grasping his ass firmly, but were no longer rubbing him and he realized how much he had enjoyed the attention. "Nothing's wrong…I just- I'm worried-you've seen my face, which is a bit of a shocking experience, I would imagine. But the rest of me?” Wade sighed. 

Wade choked back an uncomfortable laugh then, "I ain't even close to being as handsome as you." 

Peter smiled and reached up to caress Wade's cheek, "The scars really don't bother me Wade. Please believe me." 

Wade averted his gaze slightly, unable to keep looking into the depths of Peter's beautiful eyes. He would have loved to have believed the younger man, but he knew that no one could ever love him with these scars. They would always leave and he'd be left to once again pick up the pieces of himself. 

He frowned and Peter lifted his chin, “Wade...I don't know what you're thinking. I can't even begin to understand how the scars make you feel…but I need you to know that I'm not going to run away because of a few beauty marks." 

Wade blushed a little and met the young man's stare. He sounded so sincere and he wanted nothing more than to believe him even if just for a little while. Wade kissed Peter's knuckles gently and nodded, "Alright, baby-boy." 

Peter smiled and gently kissed him once again. It was less hurried but still insistent, still passionate. Peter relaxed against the older man, his hips resting against Wade's firm thighs. His hands wandered across the expanse of Wade's chest before he was tugging up the hem of the man's sweatshirt. Wade tried not to pull away as Peter's hands dipped under both his sweater and the thin t-shirt he wore.

He inhaled sharply against the younger man's lips when Peter's fingertips caressed his scarred stomach. Peter was quick to act, pressing firmly against the older man, his tongue delving into Wade's mouth eagerly. Wade groaned as Peter laid claim to his mouth, eager to let the other man explore. Peter broke the kiss after a moment and gasped as Wade's hands started kneading his ass again. He smirked slightly and looked up at Peter, still feeling a bit nervous. 

Peter didn't fail to notice and blushed as he thought about how to reassure the older man. His hands were still beneath his shirt, his fingers tracing light circles against the scarred flesh he found. He slipped his fingers a little lower and traced the edges of Wade's pants and boxers, tugging at them gently. Wade couldn't help raising an eyebrow at this and opened his mouth to ask a question. He was spared however, when Peter spoke softly, leaning against his ear. 

"I've never been with another man before," He whispered, gently kissing the curve of Wade's ear, sending a shiver right through the older man and straight to his cock. 

He groaned softly and Peter's blush deepened. "Oh baby-boy…I'm gonna' make you feel so good,” Wade told him. 

Peter gently nipped at Wade's neck and kissed along its slope slowly. Wade blushed and reached up with one of his hands to run his fingers through the young man's thick brown hair. Peter smiled against his neck and bit down gently, eliciting a sharp gasp from the man beneath him. Wade's hands momentarily tightened in their places, tugging Peter's hair and squeezing his ass a little roughly. 

Peter whimpered and couldn't help shifting his hips slightly. They both gasped at the spark that flew through them from the sudden contact of their groins and Peter tried desperately not to do it again. Wade wasn't having it though and he tilted Peter's head towards him and caught his lips in a needy kiss, his hands returning to Peter's ass as he pulled him against him. He ground against Peter's groin, their cocks pressing against each other through their sweatpants. 

Peter whimpered into the kiss and Wade laid claim to the younger man's mouth, his tongue sliding against Peter's. Wade couldn't help himself, he pulled Peter against his chest and wrapped his arms around the young man's back, breaking the kiss and breathing against his ear. 

Peter was breathing hard, his cheeks flushed and palms feeling slightly sweaty. He trembled against the other man and nervously slid his hand down over Wade's groin to palm at his hard cock. Wade grunted and tightened his hold on the younger man. 

Peter blushed deeply at the sound, "You sound so bloody hot."

Wade chuckled breathily and grinned at the younger man, "It's your fault, Petey." 

Peter flashed him a smile and bit his lower lip gently. He could feel Wade's length pressed firmly against the palm of his hand and it sent a shiver right through him. Wade cocked his head slightly, watching the younger man for a moment. Peter's cheeks were flushed and he was biting at his lower lip gently. The image of the younger man being turned on by him was something else entirely. He clearly wanted to be here, to be with him. 

Wade smiled and ran his fingers along the young man's spine and around to caress his chest. He watched in silence as his hands lifted the hem of the black shirt he had leant him and slipped his hands underneath to caress his soft skin. Peter trembled beneath his fingertips and glancing up into those dark eyes, he watched for his reaction as his fingers ghosted over the man's nipples. 

Peter inhaled sharply and blushed even more, if that was at all possible. Wade couldn't help smirking as he rubbed one of his nipples with his thumb gently. It grew hard beneath his touch and Peter's breath hitched once again. “Wade..." He breathed, not really sure what he wanted exactly, not even really sure what he was comfortable with. 

But everything the older man was doing to him was making him grow harder and fall apart at the edges. Peter swallowed hard and looked away, blushing furiously as Wade rolled his nipples between his fingertips. He'd never had someone pay this kind of attention to them before and he was really rather enjoying it. 

Wade had heard him say his name in that breathy voice and he wanted to hear it again. He leaned in to nuzzle Peter's neck, gently placing kisses across the man's collarbone as his hands splayed out across Peter's chest. Peter closed his eyes and tilted his head back to offer his neck up to the Merc. He groaned softly as Wade started to remove one of his hands to run his palm down along his thigh. 

Peter swallowed hard as Wade's hand gently caressed his cock through his sweatpants and couldn't help pressing his hips up into the man's warm hand. Wade grinned against his neck, he had been surprised by just how big Peter felt beneath his fingertips and wished he had the boy naked beneath him. 

He shivered at the thought, as well as from Peter's wandering hand that had started palming at his cock once again. “Wade..." He choked, blushing furiously. 

"Yeah, baby-boy?" Wade cooed.

Peter trembled in the man's arms and bit his lower lip, "I don't know how much more of this I can take…" 

Wade let out a breathy chuckle and nipped at the man's neck softly before pulling back. "Do-do you- _you know_ -want to move to the bedroom?" He asked nervously.

Peter could barely meet Wade's gaze let alone answer his question. He was afraid his voice would crack or he'd sound too eager and be laughed at but as soon as he composed himself enough to meet the older man's curious gaze, he was relieved to find him smiling shyly back at him. Peter simply nodded and smiled nervously, "Yes."

Wade quickly stood up, Peter still grasped tightly in his arms. Peter laughed and wrapped his legs around the man’s hips, tightening his hold around Wade’s shoulders. Wade chuckled softly and walked them into the bedroom, nuzzling Peter’s neck gently before he laid him down onto the bed, still nestled between his legs. 

Peter let his legs slip from around Wade’s waist and laid back against the covers. Wade hovered over him, slowly placing kisses along his neck, his fingers tugging up Peter’s shirt slightly, “Mind if I take this off?” 

Peter smiled and nodded, “You can.” 

Wade smiled and carefully pushed it up, helping the other man slip his injured shoulder free of the confining material. As soon as the shirt was tossed aside, Wade’s lips met the soft flesh of the young man’s exposed chest, his lips finding a nipple eagerly. 

Peter gasped beneath him which only spurred Wade on. He took the pink nub into his mouth and gently nipped and licked at it and it didn’t take long before Peter was writhing beneath him. He was breathing heavily, his cheeks flushed and lips parted. 

Wade let go after a minute or so and switched to the other nipple, blushing as Peter tried to pull up the man’s sweater. “Off, please,” Peter whispered, tugging at his sweater again. 

Wade pulled back and slowly lifted his sweater, pulling it up and over his head before tossing it to the floor. Peter smiled and tried to prop himself up onto his elbows, but was unable to do so because of the pain that started to spread through his shoulder. He winced and fell back onto the bed. 

Wade was immediately concerned and leaned back over the younger man, “Are you alright Petey?” 

Peter nodded and sighed, “It’s just my shoulder, I’m fine.” 

Wade nodded and gently caressed around the bandaged area. “Take it easy, baby-boy. I’ll take care of you…” 

He was smirking now, tracing his fingertips down the younger man’s chest and stomach, teasing the edges of his pants. Peter chuckled softly and bit his lower lip, watching as Wade toyed with his pants, pulling them down ever so slightly. He started to tremble and Wade placed a reassuring hand against the man’s stomach. 

“Baby-boy, relax. I’m not gonna’ bite,” Wade told him. 

Peter smiled shyly and reached up to run his fingers down Wade’s exposed arms. He still wore a t-shirt, but Peter was able to enjoy the feeling of skin against skin for just a moment. He traced patterns against Wade’s scarred biceps and smiled up at the older man, “I know Wade. I’m just nervous.” 

Wade nodded and kissed Peter’s forehead, one of his hands moving to caress the younger man’s hip. Peter closed his eyes and felt Wade’s warm breath against his lips as he leaned up slightly and kissed him once again. Wade smiled against the man’s lips and kissed him back slowly at first but it didn’t last long. The kiss grew heated and Peter was soon so engrossed in the kiss, he almost didn’t notice as Wade slipped his pants down off his hips, exposing him. 

Wade’s lips never left the Spider’s, he kissed him deeply and groaned as Peter nipped at his bottom lip before breaking the kiss. Wade’s hand ghosted over the younger man’s cock and gently grasped him. The gasp that escaped Peter’s lips made the Merc grin and he slowly stroked the length of his cock. Peter whimpered and bucked his hips up into the man’s strong hand. His breathing grew ragged quickly and Peter blushed furiously, his eyes falling shut as Wade’s hand continued to pump him slowly. 

He tried to keep still but failed miserably as Wade’s lips latched onto his neck, licking and sucking the tender flesh gently. He moaned and arched against the older man and Wade smiled softly against his neck, slowly kissing down along his chest and down his stomach. Peter’s eyes flew open as lips laid soft kisses along his hips, dangerously close to his cock.

“Wade…I’ve never-“ Peter stuttered.

Wade chuckled softly and placed a kiss against the underside of Peter’s aching cock. He breathed deeply and tried to watch as the older man started laying kisses against him. Wade’s tongue darted out to lick against the sensitive skin before moving up his length to swipe his tongue over the head of Peter’s cock. 

Peter groaned and laid his head back for a moment unable to focus as Wade’s hand started stroking him again. He whimpered softly and choked back a soft cry as wet heat enveloped him, a hot tongue pressed firmly against him. Wade groaned loudly as he pulled back again, his tongue darting out to lick the pre-come that had gathered at the tip. 

“Mmm, you taste fuckin’ incredible…” Wade mumbled before he was swallowing Peter’s cock once more. 

Peter cried out, his hands fisting in the sheets as he bucked his hips up into the Merc’s mouth. Wade grasped his hips, holding him firmly against the bed and Peter writhed beneath him. He bobbed his head up and down on the younger man’s cock, taking him into his throat deeply over and over again. 

Peter groaned and forced his eyes to open. He tried desperately to watch the older man as he swallowed him to the hilt and groaned loudly at the sight. He reached down to caress Wade’s cheek and practically mewled as the Merc hollowed out his cheeks, sucking him deeply. He was gasping and writhing, bucking his hips uncontrollably and it turned Wade on like nothing ever had. 

Wade slowly backed off, blushing as he pulled back, kissing the head of Peter’s cock gently. “Fuck-Wade,” Peter breathed, blushing furiously. 

He laid his head back against the pillows and Wade smirked, crawling back up to kiss the boy’s pink lips. Peter kissed him back eagerly and let his eyes fall shut, his hands gently caressing Wade’s chest and down his arms. Wade sighed into the kiss and shifted his hips, grinding himself against Peter’s thigh. 

Peter could feel his length pressing firmly against his thigh and trembled at the thought of taking Wade’s cock into his own mouth. Wade’s hand slowly drifted down his side and down behind him to grasp Peter’s ass firmly. He kneaded the taught flesh there slowly, deepening the kiss. He nipped at Peter’s bottom lip, tugging on it gently before slipping his tongue into the warm mouth. Peter could taste himself on Wade’s tongue and he groaned softly, lifting his hips up against the older man. Wade tried to hold back his grin as his fingers slipped against the cleft of Peter’s ass, a finger gently tracing a circle against the man’s entrance. 

Peter gasped out and immediately broke the kiss, blushing furiously as he turned his head away from the man above him. Wade smiled and nuzzled his neck gently, “It’s okay baby-boy. I promise I’ll be gentle.” 

Peter blushed even more at this and bit his lower lip hard. Wade removed his hand and reached across to the bedside table. He fished inside the drawer for a moment before pulling out a small bottle of what appeared to be lube. Peter was trembling beneath him, unable to keep his nerves at bay any longer. Wade tried to distract the young man, laying soft kisses against his collarbone and back up along his neck. He absentmindedly opened the bottle of lube and poured some onto his fingers, massaging it in. 

Peter tried to relax, he really did, but his body was a bundle of nerves and his breathing had quickened. Wade nipped and licked at Peter’s neck before kissing him softly, gently sliding his tongue against the man’s bottom lip. He made no move towards his ass just yet and instead gently stroked his cock, flicking his thumb against the head slowly. 

Peter groaned and rest his head back against the pillows but Wade followed and kissed him deeply, his hand leaving Peter’s cock to gently lift his hips, running his slick fingers against the man’s beautiful ass. Peter trembled and kissed him back deeply, lifting his hips slightly to help Wade get a better grasp. 

“Peter, just tell me if it’s uncomfortable or if you don’t like it. I won’t be disappointed, okay?” He murmured against Peter’s lips before kissing him softly and moving to kiss along his neck. 

Peter simply nodded and swallowed hard, blushing furiously as Wade’s fingertips found his puckered entrance. He very slowly pressed a finger against the tight ring of flesh, but didn’t push just yet. “Relax Petey,” He murmured and traced small circles against him before pressing his finger slowly into the younger man. 

Peter trembled and closed his eyes, trying to relax as Wade’s finger slowly entered him. He gasped as Wade’s mouth nipped and licked at his tender neck, his finger still slowly sliding into him. Wade groaned a little, “You’re so tight.” 

All he could think about was having his cock enveloped in that tight heat but had to stifle the thought for the moment, knowing that Peter definitely wasn’t ready for that just yet. Peter felt the slight pressure of Wade’s finger slipping inside of him, it didn’t hurt, but it felt strange. He had never had anything inside of him before and he could tell his body was slowly adjusting to having the digit there. 

Wade kissed and licked at the man’s neck, kissing down along his collarbone as he slipped his finger in the rest of the way. Peter breathed hard and gasped softly when the finger slowly backed out only to press back inside more insistently. Wade groaned softly against his neck, curling the finger slightly as if trying to find something. 

Peter whimpered a little and gently pressed his hips back onto the finger. Feeling a little relieved that he wasn’t trying to pull away, Wade continued his gentle search before he turned his hand slightly and delved back inside. His fingertip gently ghosted across a tight bundle of nerves and Peter gasped out. 

Wade grinned deviously, “Peter Parker, meet Mr. Prostate. Mr. Prostate, meet Peter Parker.” 

Peter opened his eyes to look at the man above him curiously but cried out as Wade’s fingertip stroked a bundle of nerves somewhere deep inside of him. His hands flew to grip Wade’s arms tight, another strangled cry catching in his throat. 

Wade was grinning, ridiculously proud of himself as he eased up a bit and slipped a second digit inside Peter’s tight heat. Peter gasped out, feeling slightly dazed and whimpered loudly, his cock twitching against his stomach. Pre-come was dripping onto his abs and he groaned loudly as Wade slowly fucked him with his fingers. 

“Fuck- _Wade_ ,” He breathed, lifting his hips and pressing back onto the man’s exploring fingers. 

Wade chuckled softly and sat back a little, his other hand moving to grasp Peter’s hard cock. Peter whimpered loudly as he was pulled up onto Wade’s thighs, his cock stroked firmly while his ass was stretched and fucked. His head was swimming, his body humming with excitement with soft cries and moans escaping his lips over and over again. 

Wade was breathing a little raggedly, he was painfully hard but he wanted Peter to enjoy himself. He wanted to bring this beautiful man to orgasm and see him unravel beneath him. Peter was writhing and fucking himself back onto his fingers eagerly, torn between bucking up into the hand that was stroking him and pressing back against those delicious fingers. 

He whimpered loudly and shut his eyes, unable to keep them open any longer. Wade withdrew his fingers almost completely only to press a third against the puckered entrance before slipping all three back into that tight heat. Peter cried out and tossed his head back against the pillows. “Please!” He gasped, crying out softly as Wade started brushing against his prostate over and over again. 

Wade was grinning and pumped the man’s cock faster, “Come for me, baby-boy.” He murmured.

Peter moaned loudly, his hand reaching up to cover his face, hopefully his deepening blush as well. Peter could feel his body tensing but tried hard to keep his orgasm at bay for just a little longer. He needed more, he wanted more. 

“Wait,” He choked and tried to sit up, his breathing ragged, his entire body taught with excitement. 

Wade immediately stilled and Peter tried hard not to whine pitifully. “What’s the matter, Petey?” He asked, very afraid that he had hurt him. 

Peter shook his head at the worried look that crossed the man’s features. “Wade-I-please…I want you to fuck me,” He breathed, blushing deeply as he tried to steady himself on one hand. 

Wade’s jaw dropped slightly and he stared nervously at the man in front of him. “Peter…are you sure?” He asked nervously, blushing deeply. 

Peter nodded and smiled softly, “Your fingers are doing amazing things to me…but your cock…I can only begin to imagine what you’d feel like inside of me.” 

Wade grinned slightly and very slowly removed his fingers, making Peter groan at the loss. “I promise I’ll go slow…I don’t want to hurt you,” Wade told him. 

Peter blushed deeply and leaned up to kiss Wade softly, smiling against his lips, “I know you won’t hurt me.” 

Wade smiled and helped him lay back against the bed before he got up from the bed and slipped off his pants nervously. Peter eyed him openly, biting his lower lip hard as he took in the sight of Wade’s muscular body, his cock standing out against his stomach, incredibly flushed and hard. 

He blushed furiously at the thought of having his cock inside of him. He was by no means small and he was worried he wouldn’t be able to handle him. Wade was quickly back on the bed, pulling Peter’s pants the rest of the way off and tossing them to the floor.

Peter pressed a hand to Wade’s stomach lightly, “Take off your shirt too.” He breathed, smiling up at the older man. 

Wade watched him for a moment, a blush creeping onto his features. It had been a very long time since he’d been completely naked with someone before and he swallowed hard at the thought of being laid bare in front of Peter, of all people. 

“Don’t make me ask again,” Peter told him sternly, tugging at the hem of the t-shirt. 

Wade smirked a little and pulled the shirt up and over his head, tossing it carelessly to the side. Peter smiled brightly up at him, his hands roaming over the Merc’s exposed skin. He bit his lower lip gently as he found Wade’s nipples and pinched them lightly. Wade groaned and dropped himself back onto all fours over the younger man. Peter laid back against the bed and spread his legs a little to accommodate his closeness. 

Wade smiled and caught the man’s lips in a hungry kiss, his tongue delving into the warmth of Peter’s mouth. Their tongues slid against one another as the kiss deepened and Wade pressed his hips down, his cock rubbing deliciously against Peter’s. They both groaned into the kiss and Peter’s hand went to caress Wade’s cock, his slender fingers wrapping around the base as he started to stroke him slowly. 

Wade’s breath hitched and he groaned loudly, trembling in the other man’s grasp. Peter moaned softly at the sound and he stroked him more firmly, sliding his thumb against the tip, gathering the pre-come there and coating him with it. Wade whimpered and was quickly pinning Peter’s wrist to the bed. 

Peter gasped out and blushed deeply at the thought of being restrained by the larger man. His shoulder was still too injured to try anything but he knew sometime they would have to experiment. Biting his lower lip slightly, Peter lifted his hips to press against him, “I need you, Wade.” 

Wade groaned and nipped at Peter’s neck softly before he shifted his hips and pulled back, reaching for the bottle of lube he had tossed to the side. He poured some onto his hand before he started to slick himself up. He tugged at his cock slowly, his breathing growing much more ragged as he looked down at the man sprawled out before him. 

He swallowed hard and reached for Peter’s hips, pulling him back against him gently, his cock bouncing against Peter’s ass. The nerves started to creep up on him again and Wade noticed the slight change in Peter’s body language. His head was turned away and his breathing was slightly erratic. 

“It’s okay, Petey. I promise I’ll go slow. Just tell me if it’s too much or too painful,” Wade told him gently. 

Peter nodded and returned his gaze to Wade, meeting his reassuring stare. Wade smiled softly down at him and guided his cock towards Peter’s tight ring of muscle. Peter swallowed hard and tried his best to relax as Wade shifted his hips forward ever so slightly. 

He started pressing inside of him, gentle but firm and he was soon grunting with the effort of keeping his hips from jerking forward and immersing himself fully into that tight heat. Peter whimpered and pressed his hand firmly against Wade’s stomach as the head of his cock slipped past the tight ring of muscle. He gasped out and trembled hard before Wade’s hand ghosted across Peter’s stomach to grasp his cock, his other hand holding his hip firmly. 

“Just breathe, baby-boy,” He breathed, pushing his hips forward again. 

Peter was gasping and moaning at the feeling of being stretched so completely. He was struggling to keep his composure as Wade continued to inch deeper and deeper inside of him. It felt a little uncomfortable but Peter tried hard to relax to accommodate his incredible size. Wade groaned and curled over Peter, doing his best to keep steady and not just thrust into the younger man. 

Peter could see the sweat breaking out across Wade’s forehead and realized how much he was holding back, holding back _for him_. He trembled at the thought and very slowly, carefully, he pressed his hips back against the older man, wrapping his legs around his waist tightly. 

Wade cried out and bucked his hips forward slightly, unable to resist the tight heat of Peter’s ass. Peter whimpered loudly but did not release his hold on Wade, his legs remained locked behind the man’s back. They breathed hard together for a moment, unmoving as Wade had bottomed out inside of the younger man. 

“ _Fuck yes_ ,” Wade gasped and Peter started whimpering loudly, shifting his hips impatiently. 

Wade tried to keep him still, afraid he was going to lose control and hurt him. “Wade,” He practically whine. “Please-move,” He whimpered loudly, desperately. 

Wade smirked and pulled his hips back slightly before thrusting back inside, groaning loudly as he buried his face in the crook of Peter’s neck. Peter was whimpering and moaning, bucking his hips back against the Merc to meet his thrusts.

It didn’t take long before they had a rhythm going and were both lost in a sea of pleasure. Peter had never felt so good before, so excited and aching for more. Wade fucked him slow and deep and Peter pressed back against him with each thrust. He was so close to coming and he started to lose himself, unable to keep up with Wade’s increasingly erratic thrusting. 

He knew he must be getting close too when the thrusts became harder and faster. Peter whimpered and forced his eyes open to meet Wade’s beautiful brown eyes watching him. “Fuck- Peter…you are so fucking hot,” Wade groaned and Peter clawed at Wade’s chest, bucking his hips up into Wade’s hand as he suddenly grabbed his cock. 

“I can’t-Wade-oh _fuck_!” He cried suddenly, coming hard over Wade’s scarred hand, whimpering and bucking against him as he thrust harder. 

Come covered Wade’s hand and he slowly continued to stroke him through it, his hips bucking harder up into the younger man’s body as he clenched up around him hard. Wade grunted, curling over Peter and thrusting hard for only a little more. A couple of abrupt thrusts and he too was coming inside of him, filling him with his own hot release. 

Wade moaned and practically collapsed on top of Peter, trying his hardest not to land on his injured shoulder. Peter trembled and wrapped his arm about his shoulders, blushing furiously as he started to come down from his incredible high. Wade was breathing hard against Peter’s neck, his cock pulsing inside of the younger man’s clenching buttocks as he rode out his own orgasm. 

They lay like that for a couple of minutes, breathing hard together and trembling slightly. They didn’t want to break the silence, to ruin the moment, but they were both growing slightly uncomfortable laying in a heap on the bed. Peter smiled and kissed Wade’s cheek softly. 

“That was amazing, Wade,” He breathed, blushing deeply as Wade slowly pulled back, his cock sliding out of him. 

He shivered a little as Wade laid down next to him, flopping onto his back. Wade flashed him a smile and sighed deeply before pulling the younger man towards him, cuddling up with him. “The amazing Spider-Man and Deadpool, an adventure of sorts,” He chuckled and kissed Peter’s temple. 

To which Peter laughed and curled up against him. “And to many more, I hope?” He asked and Wade’s grip tightened on the younger man. 

“Definitely,” Wade murmured. 

Peter smiled and closed his eyes, relaxing against the Mercenary. “Definitely,” He repeated and soon they were both drifting off to sleep. 


End file.
